Reto 80 historias
by El diente de leon
Summary: Los Días Oscuros, la planificación de los Juegos, 75 ediciones de los Juegos del Hambre, la guerra, la reestructuración de un país entero y, finalmente, la vida después. 80 historias, cientos de personajes y muchas cosas que contar. ¿Quieres darle voz a uno de estos personajes? Entra aquí y entérate de como hacerlo. Reto para el foro "El diente de león".
1. El sabor de la derrota

**Disclaimer:**** los personajes y el Universo Panem son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Esta historia participa en el foro "El diente de león", en el reto "80 historias". **

**Personaje e historia creados por Alphabetta. Retador: Elenear28.**

* * *

**El sabor de la derrota**

**Nicholl Barbicane, 14 años. **

**Distrito 6. **

_"No va a servir de nada"_ pienso mientras empujo el enorme neumático que Karren me obliga a transportar. No lo digo, para evitar otra lluvia de críticas por parte de mi hermana mayor, con la cual no estoy en muy buenos términos últimamente.

Un par de metros por delante de mí, ella hace rodar su propio neumático, alternando sus manos al empujarlo. Camina en silencio y aunque no puedo ver su cara, sé que tiene el ceño fruncido.

Ya hace casi una semana desde que nos rendimos. Era cuestión de tiempo que esto pasase. Nuestro distrito proveía a los otros con tanques y aeronaves, cada uno era complementario a los demás y al principio todo fue bien. Pero conforme fueron cayendo, la escasez comenzó. Las fuerzas capitolinas estaban cada vez más concentradas en los distritos restantes...

Y caímos.

Después de todo este tiempo, de perder nuestras casas, nuestra salud, nuestro trabajo y seres queridos, caímos.

Como yo ya predije, todo fue para nada. Trabajábamos demasiado, pero al menos lo hacíamos. Las reglas eran demasiado duras, pero si las cumplías no tenía por qué pasarte nada. Tan sólo teníamos que haber sido mejores ciudadanos.

Teníamos poco pero ahora tenemos menos aún.

Deberíamos... haber estado agradecidos.

Ahora ya es tarde.

Mi neumático se atasca en un bache y se detiene, haciendo que tropiece con él y acabemos ambos en el suelo. Inmediatamente oigo a Karren chasquear la lengua.

— Estoy empezando a pensar que lo haces a posta —dice.

Siento dolor en el muslo, a la altura de donde me he golpeado con el filo del neumático.

— Ha sido un accidente —me defiendo— ¿Me ayudas a levantarme? Me he hecho daño.

Ella deja escapar un bufido.

—Ya va siendo hora de que aprendas a valerte por ti mismo. ¿No crees? Las cosas se van a poner difíciles a partir de ahora ¿No era eso lo que tú querías?

Sigue andando más rápido que antes dejándome atrás. Con esfuerzo me incorporo y levanto el neumático.

Yo nunca quise que llegáramos a esto. Pero tampoco sé qué hacer cuando estoy enmedio de ésta modesta revuelta avivada hace dos días por el asesinato de tres Agentes de la Paz.

Si ya iba a haber consecuencias, ahora va a ser peor aún. Hay que saber cuándo rendirse.

—Déjala en la pila con las demás —grita mi hermano Calder desde lo alto de la barricada de madera y neumáticos.

Como todos los demás, lleva un pasamontañas.

Un tipo gordo me ayuda a colocar mi carga en la barricada y luego, nos hacen trepar hasta el otro lado antes de que rocíen todo con gasolina y le prendan fuego.

El calor de las llamas hace que me eche para atrás. Más allá de la barricada ya no se ve absolutamente nada. Pronto vendrán los refuerzos en el tren de las seis, sé que han cortado las vías, pero eso sólo los retrasará, no los detendrá.

Es posible que en unas horas esté muerto... que todos lo estemos.

—Nuestro último bastión. Hay que defenderlo —dice mi hermana mirando las llamas.

—No va a servir de nada... —murmuro.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Me reta Calder levantando la vista de las botellas de cerveza vacías que está llenando con gasolina.

No debería haber dicho nada.

—Ha dicho que no va a servir de nada —contesta mi hermana— está deseando vernos a todos ejecutados, sólo porque él no tiene lo que hay que tener para luchar por sus derechos.

—No es verdad.

Calder no me cree.

—Es por gente como tú que todo ha fracasado, que tantas vidas se han malgastado en vano.

—Sólo quiero vivir en paz, recuperar la seguridad que antes teníamos. ¿En serio... crees que rebelarse una vez más va a mejorar las cosas? El alcalde se rindió, nos van a arrasar igual que han hecho con el trece.

—Prefiero morir de pie que vivir de rodillas —sentencia antes de volver a su labor.

_"Pues yo prefiero vivir. Aunque tenga que hacerlo arrodillado" _pienso.

—Si no vas a ayudar será mejor que te vayas de aquí. Estás estorbando —dice Karren mientras afila una pila de cuchillos y los reparte—. Haz algo útil y ve con papá.

Yo la obedezco sin rechistar.

Desde que la mayor parte de las casas fueron destruidas en el bombardeo, vivimos junto con muchos otros supervivientes en uno de los hangares del distrito. Mi padre, que debería estar en el hospital curando el muñon de su antebrazo, descansa en una cama desvencijada que encontramos en los escombros.

Ya dejé el agua preparada en la mañana, la recogí del río pues no tenemos agua corriente. Con un poco de madera y gasolina, enciendo un pequeño fuego y la pongo a hervir para purificarla.

—Nicholl... —murmura papá— ¿Cómo va todo?

Él sabe perfectamente que todo es inútil, pero prefiere tener esperanza en lo imposible.

—Todos se están esforzando mucho.

Mi padre sonríe.

—Cuando tu madre vuelva estará orgullosa de saber que luchamos hasta el final.

Papá se lleva a su pecho el retrato de mamá que tiene en su mano buena. Por el que perdió el brazo al tratar de recuperarlo de nuestra casa en ruinas.

Mis hermanos no lo dejaron ir, así que se escapó en mitad de la noche dos días después, cojo como iba pues perdió la pierna en una explosión semanas atrás. El suelo cedió bajo su peso y acabó en el piso de abajo, con el brazo atrapado en los escombros y una herida en la cabeza.

Así lo encontramos.

Ahora, sin hospital al que ir y sin recursos, soy yo quien se encarga de curar el muñón para evitar que se infecte.

—¿Aún crees que mamá volverá? Ya han pasado dos meses —digo, mientras mojo el paño en el agua que hierve.

—¡Por supuesto que lo hará! —exclama ofendido— estamos en guerra, ha debido de haber complicaciones en su regreso. Eso es todo.

Yo no estoy tan seguro. No se sabe qué pasó con ella. Se rumorea que la secuestraron los Agentes de la Paz para hacerla reparar las averías de sus naves, pero como buena Barbicane seguro que se ha negado, y si lo hizo...

Siento una punzada de dolor cuando me fijo en el retrato de mamá, con su uniforme de trabajo, verde y sucio. Su pelo rubio recogido en una trenza, la mancha de aceite en su mejilla y la llave inglesa de su mano. Quiero verla, quiero verla sana y salva más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

En ese momento y sólo para torturarme, el reloj da las seis. Se siente como sal en una herida, y comienzo a llorar mientras mi padre se queda ahí, mirando a la nada sin hacer comentarios. Pronto moriremos. Y lo que más me frustra de todo es sentir que no lo merezco.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Soy Alphabetta y me complace traerles éste primer capítulo de éste nuevo proyecto por cortesía del foro "El diente de león". El reto me llegó por parte de Elenear28. La ficha que inspiró a Nicholl es la siguiente:**

**Tipo de personaje: hijo de rebelde de cualquier distrito. En desacuerdo con la revolución porque no le gustan los enfrentamientos.**

**\- Edad: 14 años**

**\- Personalidad: temeroso, sumiso, evita los conflictos siempre. Es maltratado verbalmente por sus hermanos mayores (un hermano y una hermana) que creen que es débil por su forma de pensar. **

**\- Historia: el menor de tres hermanos. Su hermano y hermana mayor fueron soldados en los levantamientos de los distritos y trabajaron por la fuerza rebelde. Su madre está desaparecida desde hace un par de meses y su padre perdió una pierna a la altura de la rodilla y una de sus manos. Viven en condiciones deplorables. Sus hermanos tienen la costumbre de decir "primero muertos antes que siervos", él no siente que encaje en ninguna parte y, en secreto, cree que el gobierno antes de los levantamientos no estaba tan mal. **

**\- Frase random que pueda ser incluida en la historia: "sólo para torturarme, el reloj da las seis"**

**Decidí usar las cinco premisas porque no me ponía de acuerdo en cuales escoger, y me gustaba la idea de incluirlas todas. **

* * *

**Para el capítulo número dos:**

**Tipo de personaje: habitante del Capitolio. **

**-Edad: 19 años**

**-Personalidad: Sensible, soñadora, lo vive todo de forma muy intensa, cambios de humor gobernados por sus recuerdos, amable con quien cree que lo merece, no se corta con la crueldad con quien cree que la merece, amante de las flores.**

**-Historia: ella lo perdió casi todo en la revolución, en los diversos ataques al Capitolio que efectuaron los distritos sobre todoel 13. Primero perdió a su hermana mayor y luego a sus padres. Más tarde encontraron a su madre con vida pero había perdido la razón. Ella va de camino a una entrevista de trabajo. El puesto es escolta en los JdH que aún falta un año para que se lleven a cabo pero ella aún no lo sabe. Ha estrenado su primera barra de labios y perfume en años. Ahí el entrevistador le enseña el video y le especifica detalles.**

**-Frase random: Violeta. También es violeta. Parece una señal del destino.**

* * *

**Si te interesa escribir este capítulo o alguno de los que están por venir, lo único que tienes que hacer es pasar a presentarte en el Foro "El diente de león" y entrar ahí al topic del reto. El link del foro está en el perfil de esta cuenta. **

**Saludos, las moderadoras. **


	2. Ajuste de cuentas

**Disclaimer:**** los personajes y el Universo Panem son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Esta historia participa en el foro "El diente de león", en el reto "80 historias". **

**Personaje e historia creados por Elenear28, Alphabetta y HikariCaelum.**

* * *

**Ajuste de cuentas**

**Venus Andros, Presentadora, 32 años**

La brocha se hunde en el pequeño botecito de pintura blanca. Revolviendo, revolviendo, revolviendo. Las cerdas de color negro se tiñen lentamente.

Cuando la acerco a mi cara, mi pulso no tiembla. La piel ligeramente bronceada desaparece cuando esparzo la pintura sobre mi rostro: en mis sienes, en mi frente, en el espacio entre mis ojos... Utilizo los dedos para difuminarla, convirtiéndola en un antifaz que se encarga de ocultarle al mundo las marcas que la guerra dejaron en mi rostro.

"Sigo siendo una mujer hermosa", pienso mientras abro la paleta de sombras y empiezo a darle forma al maquillaje de mis ojos, oscureciendo los párpados y alargando las pestañas. Elijo una brocha más delgada y delineo mis cejas, convirtiéndolas en arcos perfectos. Luego coloco las pequeñas piezas de purpurina, que se adhieren con facilidad a la capa de pintura que he puesto sobre mi frente.

Hago un mohín y destapo el labial negro. Negro como alas de cuervo, como la noche, como los girones que quedan de mi alma. Mis labios destacan contra mi piel del mismo modo en que lo hacía la sangre sobre la nieve, en aquella ocasión, mientras me arrastraba sobre el suelo, gritando por ayuda mientras la vida del pequeño en mi vientre se escapaba poco a poco.

La gente en los distritos cree, aún hoy, tres meses después de la rendición del último distrito, que están siendo tratados injustamente. No lo comprendo, no entiendo cómo los villanos aún pueden clamar por justicia para sí mismos. La mano que sostiene el labial empieza a temblar y debo apoyarla sobre el tocador, mientras mi mano libre se dirige hacia mi vientre, donde el pequeño bebé ya estaría casi listo para salir.

No hay nada ahí adentro ahora. Me lo arrebataron, me arrebataron la vida del niño y las complicaciones de la cirugía para sacarlo de mi interior se encargaron de quitarme también la posibilidad de volver a gestar vida alguna vez.

No me queda piedad por ellos. Por eso hago lo que hago. Por eso he invitado a Virgil a mi casa, porque si ellos están planeando una manera de castigarlos, quiero formar parte de ello.

El timbre suena y yo retiro la mano de mi vientre. Me levanto para abrir la puerta.

Se rumorea que harán que los distritos paguen con lo que más aman: sus niños.

"Niños" paladeo la palabra. Ellos también perderán a sus niños. Ante mis oídos, suena como justicia poética. Cuando abro la puerta, estoy sonriendo.

**Virgil Mayfield, historiador, 39 años**

—Busco a la señorita Venus Andros.

—Planta número 49, puerta 5 — responde la mujer tras el mostrador de la entrada.

El sonido de mis pasos rompe el impoluto silencio mientras camino al ascensor. Es uno de los edificios nuevos, hechos tras la guerra.

Mientras el ascensor sube, me ajusto la corbata en el espejo, nervioso y emocionado. Venus es la persona perfecta para el puesto de presentadora de los Juegos del Hambre, el nuevo proyecto del gobierno del cual yo soy el máximo responsable. Una de las condiciones principales para que el Capitolio accediera a firmar el armisticio. Para que nunca se olviden cuál es su lugar y función en la sociedad.

Toco el timbre y no tengo que esperar mucho hasta que oigo los pasos al otro lado y la misma Venus Andros abre la puerta con una sonrisa radiante.

Es mucho más bella en persona de lo que aparece en televisión. El blanco nacarado de su piel contrasta con los tonos oscuros de sus párpados y labios. Es fascinante.

—Señor Mayfield —saluda, invitándome a pasar.

—Señorita Andros —respondo con una leve inclinación.

—¿Quiere una taza de café?

—Por favor —digo quitándome el abrigo que el avox se apresura a tomar.

Ella mira al sirviente.

—Ya has oído —dice, y él desaparece rumbo a la cocina.

Me conduce al salón, donde me ofrece una silla frente a una mesa alargada decorada con orquídeas negras. Mientras esperamos el café, charlamos casualmente del tiempo y la vida en televisión, temas en los que ella es experta, también de mis libros, los cuales ella tiene, colocados en su estantería. Hasta que el avox viene con la bandeja.

—Bien, hablemos de cosas importantes —digo— ¿Quiere el puesto? Suyo es.

Eso parece pillarla desprevenida.

—¿Así sin más? ¿No me va a entrevistar?

—Tengo en mi maleta apuntes sobre los otros candidatos. Pero desde aquella llamada telefónica, supe que usted debía ser mi presentadora.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Mi vista se dirige a la pared, al retrato de una Venus sonriente, de labios pastel, con el vientre abultado junto a un hombre joven.

—La historia nos cambia —digo, sin quitar la vista del retrato—. Pero en ésta nueva era, es el turno de las personas de cambiar la historia. De ser inmortalizados, recordados. ¿Quiere ser una de esas personas?

—No he querido algo tanto en la vida —contesta con una sonrisa ambiciosa.

—Bienvenida al equipo entonces —digo, con un apretón de manos.

**Antigone Pylos, Presidenta de Panem, 36 años**

Justicia. Tan diferente para unos y otros.

En los distritos siguen clamando por ella, a pesar de haber firmado la paz, hay quienes cada día se despiertan con ansias de destruir. ¿Qué sabrán ellos de justicia?

—Buenas días, hoy está tan bella como siempre —dice Virgil, besándome la mano.

Me aparto con suavidad de él, con los ojos todavía clavados en el cristal que nos separa del mayor causante de la guerra. De las muertes, de las traiciones, de las pérdidas.

Iskander Magnus, el líder de los rebeldes. Aquel hombre al que mi marido siguió con los ojos cerrados, olvidando al Capitolio, a toda su familia, a mí. Y le costó la vida.

—¿Alguna novedad?

—Venus Andros será nuestra presentadora.

Asiento con la cabeza, confío en su criterio. Si hay algo que maneja bien mi consejero, es la impresión que causan las personas.

—Todo está preparado para dentro de una hora —me dice Virgil.

Antes tengo que hacer algo. Con un gesto de mi mano, los guardias abren la puerta de la celda. Es gris y blanca, está impoluta. Y en el suelo, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados, está Iskander Magnus.

—No importa la tortura que estén preparándome. —Cuando abre los párpados, su mirada me impresiona. Sigue siendo la de un hombre fuerte, al que nada puede derribar—. No voy a decir nada.

—No tendría sentido torturarle, la guerra ya ha acabado. Va a ser fusilado en un acto público. Para que quede constancia de qué sucede con quienes crean caos y para salvar las vidas de sus seguidores, que todavía se rebelan.

Me mira con respeto y asiente con la cabeza. No lo odio y sé que él a mí tampoco. Solo somos personas con ideales distintos, y no hay nada más poderoso que una idea.

Salgo de la celda y voy hacia mi habitación. El Palacio Presidencial es demasiado grande, siempre parece vacío. Pero me he acostumbrado a la soledad. Ayuda a que nos centremos en lo importante.

Me cubro a medias el rostro con la máscara llena de agujeros y tapo mi cabeza rapada, en honor a todos los soldados que cayeron, con un pañuelo. La multitud de capitolinos me recibe con vítores cuando salgo al balcón, ellos me eligieron para que reestableciera el orden.

Levanto la pistola, como tantas otras veces antes, y apunto entre los ojos de Iskander Magnus.

Los rebeldes fueron los primeros en disparar, en matar a traición. Yo seré la última en hacerlo. Y, cada año, sus hijos morirán para recordarles que no deben crear caos.

* * *

**Hola, hola! Como ya les contamos en el foro, después de mucho pensarlo se nos ocurrió que sería importante para los capítulos venideros el tener cierta estructura con los personajes recurrentes, de manera que todos se llamen igual en las primeras ediciones de los Juegos. Conforme vayan envejeciendo se irán cambiando, hasta llegar a tener a Caesar, Séneca y Snow. Pero por ahora estos son la Presentadora, el Vigilante en Jefe y la Presidente de Panem. **

**Ya pueden encontrar el link del blog en el perfil de esta cuenta. Ahí podrán conocer a Nicholl, Venus, Virgil y Antigone. Con cada nuevo capítulo se irán agregando nuevas entradas con los avatares y descripciones de los personajes. **

**El siguiente capítulo corre por cuenta de Bella Scullw y tratará sobre la primera edición de los Juegos, narrado desde el POV de un aspirante a escolta. **

**Sin más que agrega se despide, las moderadoras (Elenear28, HikariCaelum y Alphabetta)**


	3. Esencia a Violeta

**Disclaimer: los personajes y el Universo Panem son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Esta historia participa en el foro "El diente de león", en el reto "80 historias"**

**Personaje e historia creada por Bella Scullw, retador Alphabetta**

* * *

**Esencia a Violeta**

**Idaira Tsergas, Aspirante a Escolta, 19 años.**

Cuando me levanto sé que es un día importante.

Por fin tendré trabajo, o al menos sé que tengo muchas oportunidades para obtenerlo.

Corro de un lado a otro, preparo el desayuno, cambio a mamá, le doy un beso en la frente y me meto a la ducha sin chistar. Tarareo una melodía olvidada mientras el agua cae en un continuo goteo y mi mente se pierde nuevamente.

Cuando salgo, tardo horas en decidir que ponerme. ¿Vestido azul o amarillo? ¿Base pálida u oscura? ¿Uso lentillas? ¿Zapatos o botas? ¿Algún accesorio?

Me siento algo perdida, tanto tiempo en guerra afectó mi gusto al vestir. Frunzo el ceño y hago un mohín de molestia. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, puedo ocuparme de mi misma y no tengo idea de que hacer, ah y además si no me decido rápido llegaré tarde.

Luego de un tiempo doy con la combinación perfecta.

Rojo es el labial que paso por mis labios delineándolos con cuidado, noto levemente las pequeñas heridas que paso por alto. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hice? No durante la guerra al menos. Ahora sueño todo el tiempo, sueño con mi hermana y mi madre, sueño con los niños que murieron ante mis ojos, sueño con los rebeldes terminando de destruir todo.

Negro es el color del vestido que me pongo, el color del luto eterno que cargamos sobre nuestros hombros.

Azul son mis ojos, los ojos que mamá adoraba antes de perder la razón.

Pero mamá sigue con vida me recuerdo al sonreír ante el espejo y descartar las lentillas. Sigue conmigo, sigue viva y voy a cuidarla bien.

Agito mi cabello platino y asiento para mí misma mientras los hoyuelos se marcan en mis mejillas. Astarté, mi hermana, solía decir que me daban la apariencia de una niña, un _algo_ especial. No sé qué es _ese algo_ especial pero si Astarté lo dijo es porque lo es.

Doy el toque final con el perfume de flores violeta que fabriqué.

¡Las flores!

¡Sabía que olvidaba algo! Dejo el perfume y salgo corriendo saltando entre los tacones altos. La casita donde vivo ahora solo tiene un piso y dos dormitorios, pero puedo vivir con tranquilidad, respirando el aroma de la paz y reconstruyendo los pedacitos de mi vida sin preocuparme por nada más que mis pesadillas. Lo mejor de todo lo constituye el pequeño espacio de tierra que tuve que aprender a utilizar para nuestra comodidad, no es un terreno muy grande, de hecho apenas y abarca un pedazo más de la casa pero puedo sembrar flores y hacer perfumes caseros.

Podría vivir de eso, pero mamá necesita más cuidado y vender perfumes no me permite ayudarla bien.

Escojo unas cuantas flores, las anudo y dejo sobre un tarrito de mermelada lleno de agua. Los ojos de mamá se suavizan cuando lo dejo sobre la mesa en la cual ella está apoyada. Las flores violeta son sus favoritas, papá se las regalaba siempre. Así está bien, mamá necesita solo sus flores y que la dejen tranquila…hasta que pueda obtener la forma de curarla.

Porque voy a curarla, lo sé.

—Volveré antes de que te des cuenta —le digo dándole un beso en la mejilla cuidando de no ensuciarle de labial.

Salgo agitando la mano y dando saltitos mientras mi cabello revota de un lado a otro.

El auto ya está esperándome. Me pregunto cuántos postulantes habrá.

Los Juegos del Hambre…el nuevo espectáculo, especial y secreto, que la Presidenta ha estado construyendo…dijo que sería suficiente para mantener la paz entre nosotros y los distritos.

¿Será suficiente?

Me encojo de hombros y doy una amplia sonrisa a la persona que se sienta frente a mí. No me importa lo que pase con los distritos o sus habitantes. Una guerra, mi hermana muerta y mi madre loca creo que son suficientes razones para que la palabra empatía se borre de mi diccionario.

Castigo, justicia, venganza…pueden usar la palabra que quieran, no tengo interés en ellos, si viven o mueren me da igual.

Dos horas más tarde, cuatrocientos postulantes, aburrimiento y algo de jugo de naranja me hacen suspirar y mirar mis tacones. Quizá debí ponerme botas.

Justo entonces me llaman.

— ¡Idaira Tsergas!

— ¿Entiende la predisposición y fuerza que se necesita para este trabajo? —solo unos minutos después la pregunta me es lanzada a la cara sin sutilezas.

_Fuerza._

La palabra resuena en mi cabeza. ¿Soy fuerte? ¿Lo soy?

Durante un segundo que puede ser muy largo mis ojos, los ojos que mamá adoraba, conectan con la pantalla paralizada en un campo de flores silvestres. La explicación fue breve, concisa y sencilla. También cruel y fría, podría añadir, pero en realidad no lo siento así. Justicia, venganza…castigo o enseñanza…ellos o nosotros, el destino siempre es el mismo, la rueda debe girar y uno de nosotros debe ser sometido.

Mamá fue sometida, Astarté también, yo lo fui, lo fuimos todos.

Los rebeldes tenían derechos, tenían vidas pero nosotros también y al parecen olvidaron ese detalle cuando dijeron que ellos eran las víctimas.

Nos ahogaron en un remolino de colores por cada etapa que pasamos viviendo y muriendo mientras ellos exponían sus pensamientos.

Rojo fue el color de nuestras pesadillas.

Negro el color del humo y de nuestras vidas perdidas.

Azul fue el cielo cuando todo se despejó.

Y Violeta ahora lo es todo.

Mis ojos siguen sobre las flores cuando contesto.

—Lo entiendo —digo pensando en la ironía de todo.

— ¿Estás segura? ¿Completamente segura? Esos niños no vendrán a vacacionar, van a morir para que nadie vuelva a iniciar una guerra, van a morir para que tengamos paz. Van a morir y deberás vivir con eso.

Casi puedo sentir la sonrisa que asoma suavemente en mi rostro.

—Lo sé. Puedo vivir con eso —al decirlo miro el vídeo de nuevo, noto un leve temblor en los dedos.

Y pienso en la ironía que encuentro en el color de la flor que crece en el campo silvestre.

Es _Violeta._

_También es violeta, parece una señal del destino._

Son las flores con las que hago mis perfumes, son las flores que hacen a mamá sonreír, son las flores que cuido con esmero, son las flores que me devolvieron la vida que perdí.

Son las flores que enterraron los sueños de libertad y egoísmo, perdonando a quienes pensaron que con la guerra comprarían la paz.

Son las flores que crecieron en las tumbas de nuestros niños, aquellos a quienes ni siquiera perdonaron por su juventud. Ahora son las flores que salpican con su suave color, con su sutil belleza, el campo donde sus propios niños morirán.

¿Justicia? ¿Venganza? ¿Destino? ¿Ironía?

Solo es la vida que gira y gira y pone en alto a unos y de rodillas a otros.

Quien sabe que pueda suceder en el futuro, ahora hemos ganado, quizá la próxima vez nos toque perder.

Pero ahora sé lo que debo hacer.

¿Soy fuerte?

Pienso en mamá.

¿Lo soy?

Astarté sonríe en mis recuerdos.

—Puedo con esto —repito y él asiente.

¿Soy fuerte?

Lo soy.

Cuando los Juegos del Hambre comienzan me mantengo imperturbable, con la sonrisa que mamá y Astarté me enseñaron a usar mientras veo a los distritos derrumbarse y llorar, justo como lo hicimos nosotros cuando no nos tuvieron piedad.

* * *

**¡Hi! Soy Bella Scullw y me he encargado de este tercer capítulo comenzando con el inicio de los Juegos del Hambre. Tome el reto con la ficha de Alphabetta, espero que les guste.**

**La ficha que inspiró a Idaira es:**

**Tipo de personaje: habitante del Capitolio. **

**-Edad: 19 años**

**-Personalidad: Sensible, soñadora, lo vive todo de forma muy intensa, cambios de humor gobernados por sus recuerdos, amable con quien cree que lo merece, no se corta con la crueldad con quien cree que la merece, amante de las flores.**

**-Historia: ella lo perdió casi todo en la revolución, en los diversos ataques al Capitolio que efectuaron los distritos sobre todoel 13. Primero perdió a su hermana mayor y luego a sus padres. Más tarde encontraron a su madre con vida pero había perdido la razón. Ella va de camino a una entrevista de trabajo. El puesto es escolta en los JdH que aún falta un año para que se lleven a cabo pero ella aún no lo sabe. Ha estrenado su primera barra de labios y perfume en años. Ahí el entrevistador le enseña el video y le especifica detalles.**

**-Frase random: Violeta. También es violeta. Parece una señal del destino.**

* * *

**Para el capítulo número cuatro:**

**Tipo de personaje: Mentor**

**-Edad: 37 años**

**-Personalidad: Es gruñón e insensible, tras haber perdido la guerra se ha refugiado en los cigarros que puede proveerse del Capitolio. Trata a todos con brusquedad y crudeza, especialmente a los tributos pues no quiere saber nada de ellos. A menudo va a peleas verbales especialmente fuertes con su compañera mentora que termina con él lanzando cualquier cosa que esté a su alcance contra las paredes.**

**-Historia: Formó parte de la rebelión, siendo uno de los rebeldes del distrito 5 más sobresalientes, guio a los suyos durante el último contraataque antes de perder la guerra pero no pudo evitar que los soldados bajos sus órdenes cedieran al miedo y la histeria y escalaran las montañas, dando tiro libre al Capitolio para ejecutarlos. El recuerdo de eso lo tortura a menudo entre pesadillas en las que ve a su propia familia muerta bajo su mano. Fue capturado junto a muchos líderes rebeldes y tras una larga deliberación él sobrevivió junto a una de sus compañeras, obligados a servir de guía a los niños que serían ofrecidos como tributos para los juegos. **

**-Frase random: Con lo insignificantes que somos es increíble la capacidad de autodestrucción que lucimos.**


	4. Baile infernal

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre le pertenece a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia participa en el reto "80 historias" del foro **_**El diente de león**_**.**

**Capítulo escrito por ImagineMadness, retadora Bella Scullw**

* * *

**Baile infernal**

**Astaros Callagan****,**** Mentor del Distrito Cinco**** de los Primeros Juegos del Hambre,**** 37 años.**

_Veo el aerodeslizador aparecer de la nada, mientras intento que mis hijos de seguir los pasos del resto del pelotón, la mitad de ellos están cerca de la cima, y he perdido de vista a los generales de menor rango, por lo que supongo han empezado a descender la colina, hacia el Capitolio._

_Solo basta un momento de distracción, con mi mirada posándose en el movimiento de las puertas de la nave, para que mi familia escape de mi visión y se sumerja en el mar de gente escaladora._

_Desde la altura y la seguridad de las naves, aparecen tres francotiradores que apuntan directo a las cabezas de mis soldados._

_En la distancia veo la cabeza rubia de Abeline, aún no se ha percatado de lo que sucede arriba, en los cielos. Es entonces cuando veo su cráneo explotar._

_A Abeline le siguen muchos más cuyos nombres no recuerdo. Una extraña pinza metálica baja de una de las naves y toma a mis cuatro hijos entre ella._

_El primero en caer es Harold, el miedo no le permite irse sin luchar, por lo que mientras dura la caída, maldice a voces al Capitolio. Le siguen Miltred, Veluss y Jennis._

Despierto, jadeando y sudando, con las sábanas lujosas arrugadas a mis pies. Una sensación pesada en mi pecho.

Las manos me tiemblan. Después de media hora y cinco cigarrillos, consigo salir del compartimiento que me pertenece. Estamos a unas horas de llegar al Capitolio y empezar este primer viacrucis.

Cuando llego al vagón comedor, la imagen que me da la bienvenida es totalmente absurda. Alyssa está sentada en una de las lujosas sillas, con la mocosa de catorce años sentada en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas, le acaricia el pelo con la mano izquierda y con la derecha sostiene la mano del chico, de unos diecisiete años, que llora en silencio.

Bufo y pongo los ojos en blanco.

―Es innecesario que hagas eso, de cualquier modo morirán, y cuando suceda, de nada servirá tu pequeña muestra de amor.

―Estos niños han sufrido, igual que tú y yo. Deberías ser más comprensivo.

Me mira con furia y yo le devuelvo el gesto. Ningún imbécil de mierda fue comprensivo con nadie mientras nos mataban de hambre, nadie lo fue cuando nuestros niños murieron luchando, nadie lo fue conmigo cuando perdí a mi familia entera a causa de la estupidez y el miedo.

Camino hacia la mesa de comida y me lleno una bandeja hasta el borde, después me siento en uno de los sofás de terciopelo.

Escucho el suspiro desesperado de Alyssa, pero no doy muestras de ello. La chiquilla sigue llorando en su cuello, sus hipidos más audibles conforme los minutos transcurren. Después de cinco minutos, la cría ha alcanzado un nuevo nivel de llanto y suelta horrorosos sonidos, como de animal ahogándose, de fondo escucho las palabras de consuelo de mi compañera intentando calmarla.

Me levanto bruscamente provocando que la bandeja que estaba en la mesa pegada a mis rodillas caiga al suelo y derrame todo su contenido.

―¡DEJA DE LLORAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! ―grito mientras doy con mi puño en la mesa de madera. Alyssa jadea, la cría chilla y el chico respinga―. Y tú deja de ser tan marica ―le espeto al muchacho que ahora tiembla como una maldita hoja―. ¡Vayan y limpien esa mierda en la sala!

―Ellos no están para servirte, Astaros, suficiente tienen yendo a ese lugar ―me reprende Alyssa con la voz abrumadoramente baja y calmada.

―No metas tu blanco culo donde no lo llaman, Alyssa. ¡Ahora! ¡Los dos! ―grito de nuevo y doy un fuerte golpe que astilla la mesa.

Los mocosos saltan y corren a la sala.

―Voy a meter mi blanco culo donde yo quiera, Callagan, y tú no lo vas a impedir. ―dice Alyssa mientras se pone de pie enfrentándome.

Me giro con la intención de regresar a mi compartimiento a por otro paquete de cigarrillos cuando su voz me detiene.

―No intentes dejarme con las palabras en la boca.

Reutilizando su respuesta le espeto:

―Voy a hacerlo cuando se me hinchen y tú no lo vas a impedir.

―Eres un patán insensible. Deberías estar ayudando a esos niños, dándoles consejos, hacer algo productivo.

―¿Algo productivo? ¿Crees que esto es un maldito trabajo? No es un sueño hecho realidad, Alyssa, estamos aquí porque fracasamos, porque somos los pobres bastardos que no hicieron más que guiar a su gente a las horcas. Están destinados a morir, no tengo nada que hacer.

―¡Eres un cerdo egoísta! Dices todo eso porque estás lleno de dolor, no ves que ellos están sufriendo. No es su culp…

―No te atrevas a decir que no es su culpa, Alyssa Menfis, es culpa de todo este pueblo cobarde, es culpa tuya y es culpa de ellos.

Alyssa me mira con rabia y los labios apretados.

― Ella lo hubiera querido…

Reacciono tan bruscamente que, por primera vez, la veo retroceder. Su espalda se pega al panel de madera, sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

―¡Demonios, no! No lo hagas, Alyssa ―susurro, marcando cada palabra.

―Es la verdad, lo sabes. ―Gruño y estampo mi puño justo al lado de su cara. Me giro para irme―. Anda, huye. Como lo hiciste en la montaña, como todos los días, ¡anda cobarde!

Me quedo estático, mi vista esta nublada, tengo todos los músculos tensos. Me doy la vuelta lentamente sin levantar la mirada, estiro el brazo y tomo uno de los pastelillos verdes dispuestos en un cuenco de metal.

Doy una mordida, esta vez mirándola a los ojos. Mastico despacio, disfrutando de su expresión, transformada del enojo a la estupefacción. Hago un sonido desaprobatorio mientras dejo y después agrego:

―Esto se parece mucho a ti, no te lo recomendaría… Está seco.

Observo con placer cómo su rostro palidece, sus ojos se abren al igual que su boca, parece un pez fuera del agua. Después, su boca se cierra en una línea fina y sus ojos regresan a su tamaño normal.

Entonces, suelta un gruñido y lanza la jarra de naranja sobre la mesa directo a mi rostro. Reacciono con el tiempo justo para alejarme un paso de la trayectoria del recipiente y este se estrella contra la pared.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ha pasado una semana y los preliminares del infierno han terminado.

En veinte minutos, los jugadores saldrán a la Arena que los verá morir.

La sala en la que me encuentro está llena de gente que no para de hablar. Dándome la espalda deliberadamente, Alyssa murmura algo sobre los maleficios del cigarrillo. Adrede, lanzo en su dirección una nube particularmente densa.

Una voz mecánica y femenina, anuncia que los tributos están en sus tubos, en la pantalla frente a mí, dividida a la mitad, observo a los dos mocosos.

La niña sigue llorando y el chico temblando. Ninguno de ellos hizo algo inesperado o inolvidable. Ella obtuvo un tres y él un cinco.

Parece que la Arena es un bosque de árboles secos que no brindan resguardo alguno, pero una vista aérea nos muestra un laberinto pequeño dentro de otro más grande. La Cornucopia se encuentra en el centro de ambos y los tributos a su alrededor.

Cuando una especie de gong suena, los jugadores se lanzan al ataque, tropezando con sus propios pies y tratando de salvar el laberinto hasta llegar al cuerno.

Desde aquí, es sumamente fácil atravesarlos, solo bastan dos giros a la derecha y uno a la izquierda para alcanzar el objetivo. Allí hay distintos objetos de valor, supuestamente para la supervivencia de los tributos, pero solo son armas. En la boca del cuerno dorado hay mochila con comida medicamentos y abrigos a rebosar, el principal botín.

La chica es más inteligente porque corre en dirección contraria. El chico ha entrado en el infierno, como la mitad de los tributos, todos armados.

Con lo insignificantes que somos, es increíble la capacidad de autodestrucción que lucimos.

El baile infernal se convierte rápidamente en un espectáculo de sangre y gritos.

* * *

**Hola, mi nombre es Imagine, y me dedique a escribir el primer año de los juegos, desde la perspectiva de un mentor. La ficha que lo inspiró está al final del anterior capítulo.**

Inicialmente, estaba muy emocionada por el reto, aunque eso no quiera decir que en estos momentos no lo esté; era un mentor, y estaba en ascuas por saber que ficha me tocaría, he de reconocer que pase mucho tiempo imaginando distintos escenarios, pero ninguno fue en esta dirección.

Después de todo, me fue algo bastante difícil encontrarle una escena, debido a muchas cosas personales que no son dignas de hacer mención y causantes de mi prolongada tardanza (cosa por la que me disculpo con las moderadoras y con los autores que ciertamente si respetaron el plazo). Pero al fin logre encontrarla y espero que el resultante haya sido de su agrado y que por ende, haya alcanzado las expectativas que el autor anterior había impuesto. Realmente disculpen y espero les agradara. Carpe Diem.

* * *

**La ficha del capítulo quinto, sobre los Segundos Juegos del Hambre:**

-Personaje: tributo vencedor, distrito 2

-Edad: 17 años

-Personalidad: honorable, seguro de sí mismo, fiel y leal. Ve en los juegos del hambre una nueva oportunidad para mostrar la honorabilidad del distrito y reencauzarlo tras haber fallado en la guerra.

-Historia: hijo del ex alcalde del Distrito, es el menor de seis hijos, creció siempre a la sombra de los logros de los demás, cuando la guerra inicio, fue arrastrado por su familia a las filas rebeldes, donde dio todo de sí para sobresalir por sobre sus hermanos. Se convirtió en Teniente de las tropas del distrito dos, a pesar de pensar que debido a su antigua posición no deberían de ser partícipes de esa traición, dirigiéndolos a las barricadas en las que se enfrentaban a los agentes de paz. Cumplió todas las misiones con éxito. En el momento de la caída de los rebeldes, escapó de las barricadas junto a su prometida y se refugió en un bunker secreto en las minas del dos. Cambió su identidad, para no ser descubierto y rehacer su vida, esta vez, siendo un súbdito fiel del Capitolio. Cuando va a los Juegos ve en ellos una buena oportunidad para mostrar su fidelidad.

-Frase random: "No es cuestión de palabras o hechos, es en absoluto, la combinación de ambos".


	5. Máscaras Rotas

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Esta historia participa en el reto "80 historias" del foro El Diente de León.**

**Capítulo escrito por Coraline T, retadora ImagineMadness.**

* * *

**Máscaras rotas**

**Zacharias Myers, vencedor de los segundos Juegos del Hambre, Distrito Dos, 17 años. **

"_Lo he logrado" _pienso con satisfacción mientras estoy sentado en un gran sillón, con la corona de vencedor sobre mi cabeza, mientras transmiten la película de mis juegos. Involuntariamente una sonrisa de satisfacción que no debería estar ahí se instala en mi rostro. No importa, ellos pensarán que estoy orgulloso de haber ganado los Juegos del Hambre.

Prácticamente no presto atención a la película, consigo desconectar mi mente durante las tres horas que ésta dura, siempre manteniendo mi rostro sereno y con una sonrisa. Es la fachada que me ayudará a sobrevivir de ahora en adelante, la forma en que me presentaré ante el mundo con la esperanza de no caer en ningún momento.

Después de todo es lo que llevo haciendo toda mi vida.

Al terminar la película la audiencia grita mi nombre, y suena a un canto de victoria. _Zacharias Myers. Zacharias Myers. _Los ciudadanos del Capitolio claman mi nombre como si fuera un héroe, como si hubiera hecho algo realmente merecedor de su admiración, más que salvar mi propia vida. No tienen idea de que el hombre al que aclaman es falso, al igual que su nombre.

Las cosas nunca fueron fáciles para mí. No mientras fui Alexander Giorgi, el hijo del alcalde del Dos. No mientras fui el menor de seis hermanos, el siempre dejado de lado, el siempre oculto tras las sombras de los demás. Sin embargo utilicé eso a mi favor, ser invisible tiene sus ventajas.

Pronto dejé de serlo. Mi familia hizo lo que se esperaba que hiciera y se unió a los rebeldes en su contienda contra el Capitolio. Al principio los seguí por inercia, después de todo eran mi sangre. Me esforcé día a día en dar todo de mí por la causa. No es que sintiera lealtad absoluta por ella, simplemente estaba asegurando mi supervivencia al estar en el bando ganador. De esa forma también le demostraría a mi padre que yo también podía lograrlo.

Con quince años me convertí en el teniente más joven que hubieran tenido las tropas del Distrito Dos alguna vez, en este caso las rebeldes. Todavía recuerdo el rostro de satisfacción de mi padre y hermanos. Creo que eso es lo que me dio fuerzas para seguir adelante más que ninguna otra cosa.

También estaba _ella._

Lia había sido mi mejor amiga de la infancia y luego se había convertido en algo más, mucho más. No estoy seguro de cuándo pasó, pero si estoy seguro de que ella hubiera sido lo único que me hubiera dolido perder en la guerra. Mi amiga. Mi novia. Mi prometida. La promesa de que nos casaríamos al finalizar la guerra seguía implícita entre nosotros y yo haría lo que sea para cumplirla.

La guerra avanzó, llevándonos a todos en una vorágine de muerte y destrucción. Yo sobreviví a todo eso, aunque en el proceso perdí a dos de mis hermanos. Mientras tanto nos decían que íbamos ganando, que lucháramos con fervor, porque pronto llegaría el día en que Panem sería un país libre. En el distrito dos luchábamos con fiereza, aunque cada vez nos encontrábamos más cansados. Cada vez más gente se cuestionaba nuestro supuesto ideal, ideal que cada día perdía fuerza conforme aumentaba la cantidad de muertos.

De todas formas luchamos. Luchamos hasta que no quedó casi nada.

Todo terminó para mí un martes nublado, mientras conducía a nuestros últimos soldados a las barricadas, a enfrentar a un ejército de agentes de la paz que parecía interminable. Fue entonces que lo comprendí. _No es cuestión de palabras o hechos, es en absoluto, la combinación de ambos. _Ganar todas mis batallas no había servido de nada porque al final la guerra estaba perdida. Todos íbamos a morir.

Pensaba abrazar la muerte con toda la dignidad que me quedaba cuando la recordé a ella. Lia. La dulce Lia, a quien ya no le quedaba nadie en el mundo. ¿Estaba siendo cobarde en realidad? No lo sé. Tampoco me importó, yo solamente quería salvarnos.

Así que corrí.

Ese día abandoné a Alexander Giorgi, hijo del alcalde y el menor de seis hermanos para que muriera en la barricada junto a sus compañeros. Cuando llegué al búnker junto a Lia yo ya era Zacharias Myers, y con un poco esfuerzo logré convencer a Lia de cambiar ella también.

Cuando la guerra terminó quienes salieron del búnker y juraron lealtad al Capitolio fueron Zacharias Myers y Emma Bente, dos huérfanos olvidados por la guerra.

Así hemos sobrevivido desde entonces. Así seguiremos sobreviviendo.

…

— ¿Qué es lo primero que harás al regresar a tu distrito? — Me pregunta la entrevistadora con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que deja entrever que me odia, al igual que al vencedor del año pasado.

— Buscar a una persona especial. — Respondo en un susurro, a lo que la audiencia lanza suspiros, embelesados por mi actitud.

— Sin duda estaremos al pendiente de ello. — Asegura la mujer, Venus Andros. — ¡Éste fue Zacharias Myers, ganador de los segundos Juegos del Hambre!

Y con eso termina la entrevista. Las cámaras se apagan y la gente empieza a retirarse, dejándome en el escenario algo desorientado. Busco con la mirada a mi mentor y lo encuentro caminando hacia mí, con un gesto de aprobación en su rostro. No es que él me agrade demasiado, pero es lo único que tengo en este momento, al menos hasta que llegue a casa.

— Bien hecho. — Me dice mientras regresamos a nuestros aposentos. Le respondo con una sonrisa.

Aquí todo es cuestión de apariencias. Mientras logre mantener la mía supongo que no voy a tener grandes problemas. Gracias a mi victoria el Distrito Dos estará un poco menos en la mira del Capitolio, le hemos demostrado que somos fieles a ellos, que no los abandonaremos nuevamente. Es momento de regresar, buscar a Emma y vivir la vida tranquila que nos merecemos.

**...**

El camino de regreso se me hace interminable, a pesar de que no hay mucha distancia entre el Capitolio y el Distrito Dos. Mantengo una fachada de tranquilidad diametralmente opuesta a lo que realmente siento. No veo la hora de bajarme del condenado tren y ver a Emma. Emma, Lia. Zacharias, Alexander. ¿Seremos lo mismo después de esto?

Apenas bajo del tren noto que algo está mal. La busco entre el gentío, seguro de que voy a encontrar sus grandes ojos azules mirándome fijamente. No está por ninguna parte. Cuando logro librarme de las cámaras salgo corriendo en dirección a la casa que compartimos, esperando encontrarla sonriéndome como sólo ella sabe hacer.

No está.

En su lugar encuentro sobre la mesa mi corona de vencedor, la que pusieron sobre mi cabeza unos días atrás. A su lado, en un papel ligeramente amarillo y escrito con una caligrafía estilizada descansan cuatro palabras.

_Para Alexander Giorgi. Felicidades._

Entonces comprendo que Emma no volverá.

Tampoco Lia.

La máscara de Zacharias Myers se resquebraja en mil pedazos, al igual que mi corazón.

* * *

**Hola! Soy Coraline y fui la voluntaria a escribir este capítulo, con la ficha que dejó ImagineMadness. Estos son los datos que inspiraron a Zacharias.**

-Personaje: tributo vencedor, distrito 2

-Edad: 17 años

-Personalidad: honorable, seguro de sí mismo, fiel y leal. Ve en los juegos del hambre una nueva oportunidad para mostrar la honorabilidad del distrito y reencauzarlo tras haber fallado en la guerra.

-Historia: hijo del ex alcalde del Distrito, es el menor de seis hijos, creció siempre a la sombra de los logros de los demás, cuando la guerra inicio, fue arrastrado por su familia a las filas rebeldes, donde dio todo de sí para sobresalir por sobre sus hermanos. Se convirtió en Teniente de las tropas del distrito dos, a pesar de pensar que debido a su antigua posición no deberían de ser partícipes de esa traición, dirigiéndolos a las barricadas en las que se enfrentaban a los agentes de paz. Cumplió todas las misiones con éxito. En el momento de la caída de los rebeldes, escapó de las barricadas junto a su prometida y se refugió en un bunker secreto en las minas del dos. Cambió su identidad, para no ser descubierto y rehacer su vida, esta vez, siendo un súbdito fiel del Capitolio. Cuando va a los Juegos ve en ellos una buena oportunidad para mostrar su fidelidad.

-Frase random: "No es cuestión de palabras o hechos, es en absoluto, la combinación de ambos".

* * *

**Ficha para el capítulo seis:**

Tipo de personaje: Hermana de un tributo enviado a los juegos. Distrito a elección.

Edad: En edad elegible para la cosecha.

Personalidad: Solía ser sensible y amable con toda la gente que la rodeaba. Sin embargo desde que su hermano mayor fue cosechado se vuelve arisca y resentida con el mundo, intentando negar la realidad. Se vuelve solitaria, encerrándose en una burbuja de autocompasión y miseria.

Historia: Creció en un ambiente alegre, junto a sus dos hermanos. Ella es la hermana del medio, y al ser la única mujer era la más mimada. Sus padres pasaban todo el día trabajando por lo que los hermanos crecieron cuidándose entre ellos. Su familia permaneció neutral en la guerra, no apoyó a ninguno de los dos bandos, continuaron sus vidas con toda la normalidad que pudieron. Ni ella ni su hermano sintieron miedo por las cosechas, seguros de que ninguno iba a salir cosechado al no haber participado en la guerra.

Frase random: El mundo no se alimenta de sonrisas. El mundo se alimenta de muerte y destrucción.


	6. Descorazonados

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Esta historia participa en el reto "80 historias" del foro El Diente de León.**

**Capítulo escrito por Stelle Targaryen en colaboración con Alphabetta, retadora Coraline T.**

* * *

**Tessa Stevenson, Distrito 11, 15 años.**

**Descorazonados**

Jerome…

Mi hermano, mi hermano mayor.

No recuerdo el día en que hubiésemos estado cada uno por su lado. Nunca estuve sola, jamás tanto como hoy, me siento abandonada y traicionada, siento que tú eres mi única y verdadera familia, y que estás en peligro tan lejos de mí, cómo si no se justifica que mis padres se hayan refugiado en el trabajo para no saber de tu suerte y que al pequeño Reagan le tenga tan sin cuidado tu destino que se ha largado a casa de sus amigos, apenas salieron mamá y papá.

Sólo estoy yo en la desvencijada habitación, con la mirada fija en la pantalla de la televisión y las lágrimas aflorando cada instante.

Aún es muy temprano para que empiece todo, al menos es temprano allá en el Capitolio, acá hace más de seis horas que ya empezaron las labores diarias, pero aún faltan como mínimo dos horas más. Mi desayuno reposa frío y desagradable sobre mi regazo, y algunas moscas revolotean a mí alrededor, más por mi estado de suciedad que por el escaso atractivo de mis alimentos. Desde que te fuiste no me he levantado de este sofá sino para lo estrictamente necesario, no quiero perderme nade de lo que puedan transmitir sobre ti.

Solíamos salir juntos los tres, a donde sea que fuéramos, y a menudo se unía el resto de los chicos de la cuadra. Ahora sólo Reagan los acompaña, mientras yo permanezco encerrada en mi habitación, sentada frente a mi ventana, concentrada en mis recuerdos.

Sola.

_Nada ni nadie puede llenar el vacío que dejó su partida._

Mi hermano mayor, mi mejor amigo, mi pilar, mis fuerzas, todo eso y más.

A Jerome lo cosecharon, se lo llevaron, lo mandaron a los juegos, y lo devolvieron en una caja de madera.

Y sin embargo Reagan continúa su vida como si nada, no sé si es inocencia o estupidez. Mi hermano tiene 11 años y no había sido una molestia para mí sino hasta ahora.

Jerome, en cambio, apenas me llevaba meses.

* * *

La puerta de la entrada se abre, y por un efímero instante pienso que va a ser él, pero eso es imposible. Jerome nunca más va a abrir la puerta de casa.

No. Son mis padres que deben de haber salido ya. ¿Cómo pueden seguir haciendo su vida como si nada? Me irrita.

Cuando ambos pasan al salón papá fija la vista en mí, mientras que mamá mira en todas direcciones, aspirando muy fuerte varias veces a la vez que hace un mohín. Debe apestar aquí dentro.

—Tessa... ¿Aún tienes ahí tu almuerzo sin tocar? ¿Otra vez? —dice, mirando inquisitivamente a mi bol de gachas frías en el que hace rato se ha ahogado una de las moscas.

—No es tu asunto —digo.

Y vuelvo pretender que estoy concentrada en la televisión.

—Ya está bien Tessa. ¿Es esa la forma de hablar a tu madre? —dice mi padre con tono autoritario—. Este sinsentido se acaba hoy mismo.

Papá se sienta a mi lado, con sus ojos color café fijos en mí y yo aparto la mirada inmediatamente.

El fantasma de Jerome se puede sentir deambulando por toda la estancia. Ha sido tema tabú. Algo de lo que ninguno de nosotros se atreve a hablar abiertamente. Durante los Juegos fui yo la única que lo seguí, lo animé y lo lloré. Y cuando vino su ataúd, se hizo lo propio. El funeral y la plantación del brote sobre su lugar de descanso.

Y después de eso nada. Todos comenzamos nuestra nueva rutina. Mis padres a su trabajo y yo a veces ni me molesto en ir al colegio. A Reagan tampoco le veo. Duermo en el sofá del salón para no tener que quedarme a solas con él en esa habitación que compartíamos los tres.

Los recuerdos felices que ya no se repetirán vuelven a mi mente. Es doloroso. A veces pienso que me estoy muriendo lentamente en vida.

—¡Tessa contéstame! Queremos saber cómo podemos ayudarte. Tu madre y yo estamos preocupados.

—Preocupados —repito—. Ya.

Igual que se preocuparon cuando su hijo mayor estaba en una competición a muerte.

—Escucha cielo...

—¡No! ¡Escúchenme ustedes! ¡Nos han arrebatado a un ser querido y ustedes aún intentan hacer como si nada! ¡Preocupados, ya lo veo!

Me pongo a temblar de la impotencia que siento. Si pudiera ahora me iría de aquí. Sólo quiero que me dejen en paz, eso es lo que quiero. Bueno, me gustaría recuperar mi vida de nuevo pero eso es irreversible desde el momento en que su papel salió.

Ambos se quedan en silencio.

—A Jerome no le gustaría verte así... —musita mamá.

—No tienes derecho a nombrarlo —escupo.

Me molesta hasta el mismo hecho de que otras personas mencionen su nombre.

—Sé por lo que estás pasando, cielo... —_no, no lo sabes_—. Pero tenemos que seguir, aún tenemos dos hijos a los que sacar adelante. Aún nos tenemos los unos a los otros. Algún día podremos volver a sonreír.

—No. No tiene sentido seguir adelante si todo ha cambiado. No tiene sentido sonreír si él ya no está aquí, porque el mundo no se alimenta de sonrisas. El mundo se alimenta de sangre y destrucción. Y si nadie puede proteger al inocente. Entonces no quiero seguir viviendo en este asco de mundo.

Las fuerzas me abandonan, ya no quiero seguir participando en una conversación tan infructuosa. Dejo el bol en el suelo, me tapo con la andrajosa manta de cuadros y me acurruco en el sofá, mirando al respaldo.

Mis padres por fin se van y yo me quedo inmóvil, intentando dejar la mente en blanco.

Poco después, escucho los sollozos procedentes de la cocina.

* * *

**¡Hola! Este capítulo está escrito a medias entre Stelle Targaryen y Alphabetta. Por razones personales, Stelle no pudo terminar su historia y yo asumí su parte para poder alcanzar el mínimo de palabras. Espero que les guste este capítulo de parte de las dos propuesto por Coraline T.**

Tipo de personaje: Hermana de un tributo enviado a los juegos. Distrito a elección.

Edad: En edad elegible para la cosecha.

Personalidad: Solía ser sensible y amable con toda la gente que la rodeaba. Sin embargo desde que su hermano mayor fue cosechado se vuelve arisca y resentida con el mundo, intentando negar la realidad. Se vuelve solitaria, encerrándose en una burbuja de autocompasión y miseria.

Historia: Creció en un ambiente alegre, junto a sus dos hermanos. Ella es la hermana del medio, y al ser la única mujer era la más mimada. Sus padres pasaban todo el día trabajando por lo que los hermanos crecieron cuidándose entre ellos. Su familia permaneció neutral en la guerra, no apoyó a ninguno de los dos bandos, continuaron sus vidas con toda la normalidad que pudieron. Ni ella ni su hermano sintieron miedo por las cosechas, seguros de que ninguno iba a salir cosechado al no haber participado en la guerra.

Frase random: El mundo no se alimenta de sonrisas. El mundo se alimenta de muerte y destrucción.

* * *

**Ficha para el capítulo siguiente:**

Tipo de personaje: Tributo cosechado para los Juegos del Hambre. Distrito a elección.

Edad: 17 o 18.

Personalidad: Es sarcástico aunque como no es hablador, es más difícil de notar. Es solitario aunque se lleva bien con su compañera de distrito. No suele enojarse pero cuando insultan a su familia pierde los nervios. En una discusión le gusta tener la última palabra.

Historia: Durante los entrenamientos, tuvo una pelea muy fea con la tributo de otro distrito que fue escalando en intensidad y acabó apuñalándola en el abdomen. Los Agentes de la Paz lo metieron en una mazmorra en los sótanos del edificio de entrenamiento. Él forcejeó, y se llevó un porrazo en la cara que le provocó una hemorragia nasal. Unas horas más tarde, recibió la visita de la presidenta Antigone Pylos, que tuvo una interesante pero terminante conversación con él.

Frase random: Así es la naturaleza humana. Olvidamos el pasado, y sólo nos preocupamos por nuestro presente sin pararnos a pensar sobre el futuro.


	7. Día de suerte

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Esta historia participa en el reto "80 historias" del foro El Diente de León.**

**Capítulo escrito por Dominique Mont.**

* * *

**Suk Gi, 17 años**

**Distrito 5**

**Día de suerte**

La conciencia llega poco a poco, mis ojos se abren y entre parpadeo y parpadeo la luz va cobrando más fuerza. No sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí medio colgado e inconsciente. Mis muñecas escuecen, no tengo mucha movilidad y el cuello duele con cada mínimo movimiento.

La sangre coagulada adorna el que hasta hace algunas horas era mi inmaculado uniforme de entrenamiento. Supongo que estará próximo a llegar el banquete de bienvenida a mi nuevo recinto, claro, el Capitolio nunca escatima en comodidades para nosotros, sus distinguidos invitados.

Siento la sal picar las heridas que para mí son trofeos de la batalla que aún no comienza. La nariz, si esto, podemos considerarla como pérdida total, por lo que a mí respecta está rota y chueca, morada e hinchada también, esto último no tengo el dato exacto ya que mis nuevas pulseras me mantienen fijamente sujeto contra la pared, pero por la obstrucción y la nula capacidad de inspirar por ella, puedo asegurar que el diagnóstico es el correcto.

¡Felicidades a mí! A partir de ahora puede ejercer como sanador.

Por lo demás, las horas aquí pasan lentas o rápidas no he podido precisarlo todavía, sin embargo, la última escena protagonizada por mí vuelve de manera recurrente a mi memoria, la sensación del cuchillo hundiéndose en la suave piel no ha abandonado mis manos, la ira residual todavía no puede ser desechada de mi sistema, la adrenalina hace temblar por momentos mi pecho. De común no suelo ser violento, más bien me describiría como reservado pero esta chica del Distrito 2 me sacó de mis casillas, vaya decir que mi familia era parte de la basura de los distritos, ella no sabe nada, mi familia lo es todo.

Hay alguien fuera de mi celda, quizá hayan venido a llevarme de regreso a la torre de entrenamiento o quizá pueda ser la presidenta de Panen, Antigone Pylos, ¿por qué no?, al parecer es mi día de suerte.

—Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí, si es el mismísimo señor Suk Gi si no me equivoco ¿es correcto que le envíe a su familia junto con su cadáver saludos a mi brillante esposo?

Por contestación, solo la miro fijamente, podría decirse que ella tiene una especie de belleza terrible, los arreglos extravagantes que cada día usan más los habitantes del Capitolio de alguna extraña manera le sientan bien, pero esa máscara que usa oculta más allá que solo una parte de su rostro. La recuerdo bien, cuando de niño mi familia convivía con la suya, pero eso es pasado y el pasado se tiende a olvidar.

—Ahora bien, confiesa, qué es lo que ha estado haciendo esa rata inmunda en estos años además de esconderse como el cobarde que es.

—Madame, me sorprenden sus palabras, no sé a qué se refiere.

—Por favor, quitémonos las máscaras, sé muy bien que después de fomentar la rebelión que nos llevó a los Días Obscuros el charlatán de mi marido al fracasar huyó a esconderse con tu familia, tengo el poder para investigar lo que quiera... ¿O de verdad crees que la suerte no estuvo de tu lado y por eso saliste sorteado? Para mí será un placer ver la lenta agonía de tu familia, mientras en la Arena tu final será doloroso y extremadamente lento.

—Señora Presidenta, si es así el alcance de su poder, está de más cualquier respuesta que yo le dé, con toda seguridad usted sabe mejor que nadie en Panem cuál fue el destino de su marido.

—Así es, estas en lo correcto, sin embargo siempre es agradable escuchar nuevas noticias. Y con respecto a esto, ¿algún otro intento de rebelión patrocinado por ese patético hombre?

—Todo llegará en su momento, a su ritmo, en su tiempo. Los Días Obscuros todavía están recientes Presidenta, hay temor en el ambiente, pero el pueblo, los distritos no olvidarán la masacre a la que el Capitolio los tiene atados, pueden pasar décadas pero las cenizas guardan el calor y ¿quién sabe? Quizá un día de estos un viento de cambio las avive y bueno... ya veremos.

—Qué ingenuo eres, lástima que morirás tan joven. Todavía no entiendes que los hombres olvidan, prefieren olvidar que revivir sus agonías. Los Días Obscuros serán devorados por su propia obscuridad, así es la naturaleza humana, olvidamos el pasado, y sólo nos preocupamos por nuestro presente sin pararnos a pensar sobre el futuro y mientras le demos pan a esos derrapados y un techo, estarán eternamente agradecidos con el Capitolio.

—Permítame discordar con usted Presidenta, la tiranía nunca ha sido un gran sistema de organización política y ahora somos tan pocos en el mundo que es posible que no podamos alzarnos en armas nuevamente, pero la población irá creciendo poco a poco y entonces ya veremos.

—Quizás tengas razón, quizás no, lo que es un hecho es que tú y tu estirpe serán masacrados, no quedará ningún Gi, eso te lo puedo asegurar y en cuanto a ti, sólo serás un tributo más en la historia de los Juegos del Hambre. Nadie sabrá tu historia.

No puedo moverme, pero ella está dentro de mi alcance. Reúno toda la fuerza que queda en mí y tan fuerte como puedo le doy una patada en la rodilla izquierda, no creerá que puede hablarme de masacrar a todos los míos y me quede tan tranquilo. Ella vino a provocarme y lo consiguió, de cualquier manera no saldré vivo de aquí, haré lo que tenga que hacer para honrar a los míos.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! No eres más que basura como el resto de tu progenie. ¡Agentes, procedan! Comiencen con las descargas eléctricas. Ya saben, en lugares que no sean visibles, tenemos que dejarlo un poco entero para el show.

Antigone Pylos no me quita los ojos de encima mientras todos se movilizan a sus órdenes.

—Por cierto cariño, que la suerte esté siempre de tu parte —agrega antes de irse.

Los agentes entran con unos artefactos que parecen tener una resistencia entre dos extremos la cual comienza a llenarse de electricidad, los agentes me desvisten aunque permanezco sujeto, tienen fácil acceso a mis axilas, y es donde deciden comenzar, el dolor no se hace esperar.

Pues sí, al parecer hoy si es mi día de suerte.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo escrito por Dominique Mont.**

**La ficha para el siguiente está ya disponible para aquel que quiera aceptar el reto. El blog será actualizado en breves.**

**Tipo de personaje:** Escolta de uno de los distritos profesionales (que supongo no lo eran al principio).

**Edad:** 30 años

**Personalidad:** Sádico, inquisidor, le gusta mantener el control y hacer juegos mentales con sus tributos antes de que entren en la arena para que sean presas de sus propios miedos.

**Historia:** Es primo de la presidenta Antigone Pylos, quiere ir poco a poco ocupando puestos de poder dentro del Capitolio, tiene como deseo oculto ser presidente de Panem y preparar a sus herederos para continuar con su legado, es padre del futuro presidente Snow.

**Frase random que pueda ser incluida en la historia:** Un día la nieve lo cubrirá todo y nuestro legado será recordado por todas las generaciones.

* * *

Ficha de Suk Gi

**Tipo de personaje:** Tributo cosechado para los Juegos del Hambre. Distrito a elección.

**Edad:** 17 o 18.

**Personalidad:** Es sarcástico aunque como no es hablador, es más difícil de notar. Es solitario aunque se lleva bien con su compañera de distrito. No suele enojarse pero cuando insultan a su familia pierde los nervios. En una discusión le gusta tener la última palabra.

**Historia:** Durante los entrenamientos, tuvo una pelea muy fea con la tributo de otro distrito que fue escalando en intensidad y acabó apuñalándola en el abdomen. Los Agentes de la Paz lo metieron en una mazmorra en los sótanos del edificio de entrenamiento. Él forcejeó, y se llevó un porrazo en la cara que le provocó una hemorragia nasal. Unas horas más tarde, recibió la visita de la presidenta Antigone Pylos, que tuvo una interesante pero terminante conversación con él.

**Frase random:** Así es la naturaleza humana. Olvidamos el pasado, y sólo nos preocupamos por nuestro presente sin pararnos a pensar sobre el futuro.


	8. Nieve

****Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Esta historia participa en el Reto "80 historias" del foro El Diente de León.****

****Capitulo escrito por AleSt. Retador: Dominique Mont****

* * *

****Sicinius Snow, 30 años – Escolta Distrito Uno****

****Nieve****

Los copos de nieve caen libremente, cubriendo de blanco todo el Capitolio. Soy incapaz de contar cada uno de los copos, y aún así… novecientos noventa y uno, novecientos noventa y dos, novecientos noventa y tres… trato de contar todos los que mi capacidad me permite.

Hoy en unas cuantas horas los tributos del Distrito Uno tendrán que enfrentar su destino, al igual que el resto de tributos: morir para que el Capitolio se alce un año más sobre todos los Distritos. Cinco años de Juegos y en todos ellos somos nosotros los únicos y verdaderos vencedores.

_… Novecientos noventa y siete, novecientos noventa y ocho…_

—Snow, la Presidenta requiere su presencia en su oficina— dice uno de los sirvientes, a los que Antigone llama asesores. Ni siquiera se molesta en tocar la puerta antes de entrar y dirigirse a mí.

—Un momento— respondo sin mirarlo—. Novecientos noventa y nueve… mil— exclamo, giro sobre mis talones y me encamino hacia la puerta.

—El tiempo de la Presidenta es más valioso que el tuyo, no vuelvas a hacerle perder el tiempo así— dice el hombre cuando estoy junto a él.

No me molesto en responder, simplemente le sonrío como acostumbro, ya me ocuparé de su impertinencia y falta de modales más adelante.

—Sigan— escucho a Antigone decir cuando su asesor llama a la puerta.

—Señora Pylos me disculpo por la tardanza— menciona haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Puedes retirarte Tyrus— contesta.

Antigone clava sus ojos en mi y sonríe.

—Impecable como siempre Sicinius. El blanco te sienta bien.

—Es el color de los Snow— respondo mientras tomo asiento frente a ella.

—¿Cómo está el pequeño Coriolanus?— pregunta.

—Perfectamente, es un bebé perfecto. Pero no creo que estemos aquí para hablar de mi hijo.

—Directo al punto— ella se ríe por lo bajo—. Está bien, sin rodeos entonces. Quiero ofrecerte un nuevo cargo. Vigilante en Jefe de los próximos Juegos del Hambre, necesitamos a alguien como tú para darle un nuevo giro a los Juegos.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer con el Vigilante actual?

—Despedirlo, los últimos Juegos han sido una repetición continua de ediciones. Necesitamos algo nuevo, diferente y creo que tú, querido primo, puedes conseguirlo.

—Podría, por supuesto; sin embargo no me interesa el cargo. Lo cierto es Antigone, me interesaría más un cargo político, tal vez Ministro de Recaudaciones— digo mientras ordeno los bolígrafos en el escritorio.

—Sicinius, ya tengo un Ministro de Recaudaciones y hace muy bien su trabajo.

—Claro— se me escapa una pequeña risa— trabaja tan bien que no has notado que… — decido dejar la frase en el aire—. En fin, no me interesa ser Vigilante, al menos no en estos momentos.

Ella me mira con suspicacia y suspira pesadamente.

—Pensé que aceptarías, eres famoso por socavar a los tributos del Distrito Uno que… — se levanta de su silla y comienza a pasearse por la oficina. — ¿Por qué no Sicinius? Siendo Vigilante en Jefe tendrías el poder para acabar con los tributos, serías como un Dios, el Dios de la Arena.

—Simple, prima— respondo también poniéndome de pie y dirigiéndome a la ventana, aún sigue nevando. — Es demasiado sencillo y rápido, no podría ver o sentir realmente el dolor infligido a los hijos de los traidores. Sangre que merece ser derramada, pero sin la menor satisfacción para mí— mi cuerpo tiembla ante la idea de ver sangre derramada por mi propia mano. — Además, el poder no es lo que busco Antigone— explico, al menos no ese tipo de poder.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas entonces?

—Algo efímero. Mira, ¿ves la nieve? ¿ves la perfección milimétrica con lo que envuelve de blanco todo lo que toca?

—¿Perfección? ¿Es eso lo que buscas?— cuestiona alzando las cejas en una expresión de incredulidad.

—Con el tiempo. Coriolanus tal vez tenga la oportunidad de conseguirla, después de todo es un Snow y su obligación está con la tradición familiar.

—Siempre supe que eras ambicioso, pero nunca hasta que punto. Más te vale no ambicionar mi cargo— ella bromea ajena a que en efecto ese es mi deseo.

Ser Presidente de Panem es mi destino y el de Coriolanus y el de todos los Snow que vengan tras él. Me aseguraré de que nada ni nadie interfiera en lo que está escrito.

—Supongo que no puedo hacer nada para que cambies de opinión.

— Nada en lo absoluto prima, pero te daré un consejo si me lo permites.

—Adelante Sicinius.

— El muchacho al que tenías encarcelado en la torre, fue demasiado evidente que entró a la Arena tan machacado que apenas podía mantenerse en pie en la plataforma. Mi recomendación, el castigo físico es la más simple y primaria de las torturas. Prueba con el terror, el miedo subyacente que todos poseen escondido en los recovecos de la memoria, ahí es donde radica la verdadera debilidad. Puedes preguntarles a mis tributos de este año, me he encargado de que tengan tanto miedo que no pasarán del segundo día, con suerte se matarán el uno al otro.

— Lo tendré en cuenta Sicinius— contesta con los puños apretados.

Si hay algo que Antigone detesta es que le hagan ver que sus métodos son demasiado sencillos.

— El Capitolio se ve igual a la Arena de este año, blanca y hermosa, la diferencia está en que el Capitolio no es una trampa helada.

— No Antigone, la diferencia radica en que la Arena de este año y las tormentas de nieve dentro de ella, desaparecerán cuando los Juegos terminen, aquí en el Capitolio la nieve volverá año tras año y nadie puede hacer nada al respecto, es la naturaleza.

Antigone contempla junto a mí a través de la ventana al Capitolio. Ella está cegada por la rabia y la desilusión causada por el dolor de saberse la esposa de un inútil traidor y es esa rabia la que llegado el momento se convertirá en su perdición, y es cuando los Snow nos levantaremos por sobretodos y nos convertiremos en la dinastía reinante en Panem.

Porque como hoy, _un día la nieve lo cubrirá todo y nuestro legado será recordado por todas las generaciones_.

* * *

****Hola, soy Ale y soy quién tomó la ficha para este capítulo. Me gustan mucho este tipo de personajes y me vi tentada a tomar la ficha. Espero que les guste el resultado. Los datos que dieron vida a Sicinius fueron estos:****

****Tipo de personaje:****Escolta de uno de los distritos profesionales (que supongo no lo eran al principio).

****Edad:**** 30 años

****Personalidad: ****Sádico, inquisidor, le gusta mantener el control y hacer juegos mentales con sus tributos antes de que entren en la arena para que sean presas de sus propios miedos.

****Historia: ****Es primo de la presidenta Antigone Pylos, quiere ir poco a poco ocupando puestos de poder dentro del Capitolio, tiene como deseo oculto ser presidente de Panem y preparar a sus herederos para continuar con su legado, es padre del futuro presidente Snow.

****Frase random que pueda ser incluida en la historia: ****Un día la nieve lo cubrirá todo y nuestro legado será recordado por todas las generaciones.

****Ficha para el siguiente capítulo:****

****Tipo de personaje: ****Tributo (distrito a elección)

****Edad: ****18 años

****Personalidad: ****Inestable, fuera de control, no se sabe de que es capaz o que es lo que planea. Paranoico.

****Historia personal: ****Padece una enfermedad mental (enfermedad a elección del escritor, puedo recomendar la esquizofrenia) por lo que pierde el sentido del tiempo y espacio. Ha mantenido bajo control su enfermedad debido a la pasividad de su vida, pero una vez en la Arena pierde el control totalmente. Conecta sus ideas, pero las distorsiona debido a su paranoia. Es una bomba de tiempo suelta en la Arena.

****Frase random que pueda ser incluida en la historia: ****Miedo, ¿tenía ella miedo? No lo creo, si lo hubiera tenido su sangre se sentiría fría y por el contrario la siento tibia entre mis dedos.


	9. El tic-tac del reloj

**Disclaimer: Panem y los personajes originales son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Keelan es una invención de mi cabeza a partir del reto impuesto por AleSt en el capítulo anterior.**

**Capítulo escrito por Elenear28. Retador: AleSt**

* * *

**Keelan Fey, 18 años. Distrito 6.**

**El tic-tac del reloj**

Magenta utiliza su mano para empujarme por el pecho, haciendo que de dos pasos hacia atrás y entre en la plataforma circular. Pierdo el equilibrio y acabo con la rodilla clavada en el suelo, pero consigo levantar la mirada a tiempo para ver como su rostro, con el cabello púrpura colgando en tirabuzones a los lados de su cara observándome desde arriba con esos ojos que brillan con gemas azules. Es entonces cuando los rizos toman su verdadera forma y se levantan a ambos lados de su cara, convirtiéndose en los cascabeles de una serpiente.

Cuando Magenta se ríe, sus dientes se han convertido en afilados colmillos que chorrean veneno de un verde enfermizo.

—¡No! —me tambaleo al ponerme de pie y cargo contra ella, un segundo demasiado tarde, porque en lugar de cerrar mis dedos alrededor de su cuello, mis manos se golpean contra el cilindro de cristal grueso que usan para subir a los tributos en el lanzamiento.

—Buena ssssuerte, Keelan— dice mi estilista arrastrando las eses como la víbora que es— la necessssitarásss.

Escucho el latido de mi corazón reverberando dentro de mi pecho, convirtiéndose lentamente en el tic-tac que marca el tiempo antes de que empiecen los Juegos y entonces sucede: el reloj se detiene en el instante en que el pedestal llega hasta arriba, dejándome en medio de una ciudad en ruinas.

Desde que tengo memoria he tenido dos poderes especiales. El primero era la capacidad de ver más allá de las máscaras que utiliza la gente para cubrir sus monstruosos rostros. El segundo es la habilidad para detener el tiempo.

"Como ahora"— pienso mientras observo los rostros de los otros tributos congelados.

A veces es muy divertido, cuando era más pequeño lo usaba para hacer travesuras, como esconder las herramientas de papá en el taller sin que se diera cuenta, escuchando entre risas su gemidos de frustración mientras me escondía detrás de los autos que se suponía él tenía que arreglar. De vez en cuando lo oía gritándole a mamá y utilizaba mis poderes para aparecer detrás de él para patearle la espinilla y luego desaparecer, dejándolo frustrado porque no sabía que lo había golpeado. Pero entonces mamá empezaba a llorar y a gritar más, seguramente asustada por la posibilidad de que papá creyera que había sido a y no yo. Así que tuve que dejarlo, porque no me gustaba verla llorar.

Empecé de nuevo el día de la Cosecha, cuando escuché mi nombre en los labios de Beverly, la escolta, a quien de repente le había crecido un aguijón que se curvaba sobre su cabeza como el de un escorpión. El problema fue que ese día no funcionaron las cosas. Intenté detener el tiempo, pero lo único que conseguí fue ralentizarlo. Corrí, mientras mamá gritaba y papá la sujetaba entre sus brazos, como si así pudiera mantener unidos los pedazos que componían su alma.

No lo consiguió, así como tampoco lo conseguí yo. Me atraparon y, como castigo a mi intento de burlarme de ellos, me negaron la posibilidad de despedirme.

Mi cabeza se gira, observando uno a uno los rostros de los tributos que tengo que matar si quiero salir de esto. Así, congelados en el tiempo, puedo observar sus verdaderos rostros. Algunos los reconozco gracias a los libros de biología que a papá le gusta guardar, libros viejos, libros que se remontan a un mundo en el que Panem no existía: hienas, con sus cuerpos peludos y manchados, con patas traseras un poco más cortas que las hacen lucir torcidas como un balancín; chacales con hocicos cortos y dientes afilados; buitres de plumas oscuras y picos curvos, un coyote con el pelaje gris y los ojos encendidos como linternas en la oscuridad… También están los que no sobrevivirán, los cervatillos asustados que, en cuanto el tiempo vuelva a transcurrir normalmente, empezarán a caer como moscas; los conejos temblorosos que tratarán de esconderse en sus madrigueras a esperar a que todo pase, las frágiles mariposas que verán sus alas arder en cuanto empiecen los Juegos.

¿Qué clase de criatura vería en el espejo si pudiera utilizar en mí mismo mis habilidades? Por más que lo he intentado, nunca lo he conseguido, así que he llegado a la conclusión de que soy el único que muestra siempre su verdadera cara. Todos ellos merecen la muerte por ser falsos.

Inspiro profundamente y tomo la decisión de que no se puede posponer lo inevitable. Pienso por un segundo en hacer trampa y liquidarlos a todos ellos mientras siguen congelados, bajo mi influencia sobre el tiempo, pero ciertamente sería un destino demasiado cruel. Además, no tengo la certeza de que mi capacidad funcione sobre las bombas que se encuentran enterradas, desde hace un par de años, al pie de los pedestales.

¿Podría detener la detonación también? ¿Sería capaz de evitar que mi cuerpo salte en pedazos? Agito la cabeza y decido que no vale la pena el riesgo. Todos ellos morirán, de una forma o de otra y, además, el usar mis poderes me desgasta. Debo ahorrar mis energías.

Con un movimiento de mi cabeza, el tiempo vuelve a fluir con normalidad. Los tributos se mueven y sus verdaderos rostros son tragados por sus máscaras. Mi atención se centra en la Chica Hiena, con los hombros encorvados y la mirada fija en el cuerno metálico que se encuentra en medio de la plaza en ruinas. Un siseo brota de entre mis dientes mientras el reloj empieza su cuenta hacia atrás.

_Treinta… veintinueve…veintiocho…_

El Chacal dobla las rodillas, preparándose para la carrera.

_Veintitrés… veintidós… veintiuno…_

El Cervatillo abre la boca como si el aire que entra a sus pulmones resultara insuficiente.

_Diecisiete… dieciséis…_

El Buitre sacude su plumaje y observa a los otros tributos, tal vez tratando de determinar cuál será el primer cadáver que devorará.

_Once… diez… nueve…_

La Mariposa agita las alas y se cubre la boca en un grito que no llego a escuchar.

_Cuatro… tres… dos…_

En cuanto suena el gong, mis pies se despegan de la plataforma y salto, aterrizando sobre mis pies. Corro, tan rápido como puedo y mis dedos se cierran alrededor del mango de un hacha enterrada en el cemento. Tironeo de ella hasta que se desprende del suelo y escucho el golpeteo de las piedrecillas cuando alguien intenta caminar detrás de mí.

Me giro, con el hacha en las manos, y veo a una chica, bajita y delgada, caminando silenciosamente en medio del frenesí de la lucha inicial. Trae un cuchillo corto en una mano. Cuando parpadeo su rostro se desdibuja y se convierte en el Coyote.

Ni siquiera debo pensarlo, el hacha oscila en mis manos y se clava profundamente en su pecho antes de que la criatura tenga la posibilidad de abrir la boca para lanzar uno de sus horrendos aullidos. Sin embargo no resulta suficiente. Saco el hacha de su cuerpo y la muevo hacia arriba, descargando un segundo golpe. Y luego un tercero y un cuarto.

El aire ondula y ella vuelve a ser tan solo una chica que respira trabajosamente y me mira con algo que me cuesta identificar.

Inclino la cabeza, intentando leer su expresión cuando ella suspira su último aliento. Miedo, ¿tenía ella miedo? —mi mano palpa su pecho ensangrentado y niego con la cabeza—. No lo creo, si lo hubiera tenido su sangre se sentiría fría y por el contrario la siento tibia entre mis dedos.

Mis dedos resbalosos se aferran al mango de madera del hacha y me giro, justo a tiempo para clavar el filo en la pierna derecha del Buitre, que se acercaba sigilosamente al oler la sangre del Coyote.

Su sangre también se siente caliente en mis manos. El tic-tac del reloj ruge en mis oídos y decido que les he dado suficiente tregua. Es hora de que corra la sangre.

* * *

**Holaaaa! Aquí vengo a dejar mi contribución para el fic. La verdad es que ha sido interesante meterme en la cabeza loca de Keelan. Ale, espero que mi visión de tu desquiciado te haya convencido.**

**Esta es la ficha:**

**Tipo de personaje:** Tributo (distrito a elección)

**Edad:** 18 años

**Personalidad:** Inestable, fuera de control, no se sabe de qué es capaz o que es lo que planea. Paranoico.

**Historia personal:** Padece una enfermedad mental (enfermedad a elección del escritor, puedo recomendar la esquizofrenia) por lo que pierde el sentido del tiempo y espacio. Ha mantenido bajo control su enfermedad debido a la pasividad de su vida, pero una vez en la Arena pierde el control totalmente. Conecta sus ideas, pero las distorsiona debido a su paranoia. Es una bomba de tiempo suelta en la Arena.

**Frase random que pueda ser incluida en la historia:** Miedo, ¿tenía ella miedo? No lo creo, si lo hubiera tenido su sangre se sentiría fría y por el contrario la siento tibia entre mis dedos.

* * *

**Para el siguiente capítulo:**

**Tipo de personaje:** Agente de la Paz, distrito de procedencia a elección aunque personalmente sugiero el 2. Desempeña sus labores en uno de los de la periferia (10, 11 o 12)

**Edad:** 26 años.

**Personalidad:** tiene un fuerte sentido de la supervivencia, no es particularmente leal a nadie porque para él prima el deseo de conservar su propia vida. No le gusta la tortura ni el uso de la fuerza para conseguir lo que quiere, motivo por el cual choca con el Capitolio (en su cabeza, porque nunca hace nada para cambiar las cosas). Ahora que está esperando un bebé, le aterra la posibilidad de lo que su hijo o hija va a pensar de él al saber las cosas que ha hecho con tal de sobrevivir.

**Historia personal:** inicialmente servía en la fuerza rebelde, sin embargo al ver que inevitablemente terminarían cayendo, decidió traicionar a los suyos y hacer una alianza con el Capitolio que le permitiera salvar su vida. A pesar de que a los Agentes no se les permite tener familia, está esperando un hijo con una chica que está en edad elegible (entre los 16 y los 18 años). No se encuentra particularmente a gusto con los métodos del Capitolio, pero tampoco es valiente y por eso prefiere seguir como un perro faldero que arriesgarse a encontrar la muerte.

**Frase random que pueda ser incluida en la historia:** Pero ¿y el niño? ¿Qué pensaría el niño de las elecciones que había hecho? ¿Podría verlo a los ojos y no sentir vergüenza? No importaba, porque tal vez, ahora, nunca conseguiría hacerlo.


	10. Be who she wants you to be

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Esta historia participa en el reto "80 historias" del foro El Diente de León.**

**Capítulo escrito por Imagine Madness.**

* * *

**Malik Preston. Agente de la Paz. Distrito 11. 26 años.**

**Be who she wants you to be**

—¡Lyrah Wesdert!

La extravagante escolta del distrito grita el nombre de la desafortunada chica que tendrá que luchar por su vida frente a veintitrés críos más.

En las filas intermedias se genera un movimiento, la chica, alta morena y de pelo negro como el ébano se desvanece en el suelo mientras sus compañeras de fila la sostienen por los brazos. En la parte posterior de la plaza, se alza un grito. Uno que sueña como un gruñido animal, una señal de protesta.

Un hombre tan alto y moreno como la chica que apenas es contenida por sus compañeras, irrumpe en la filas de chicos elegidos, se abalanza sobre algunos compañeros agentes que intentan contenerlos mientras el hombre grita y llora el nombre de su hija, quien al escucharle se desgarra en gritos y se vuelve una completa loca en brazos de sus compañeras.

—¡RADIR! ¡KLIRT! ¡PRESTON! ¡SUJÉTENLA! —nos grita el Comandante.

Salgo disparado hacia la chica histérica con Radir y Klirt pisándome los talones. La chica no es muy pesada pero la longitud de su cuerpo y la forma agresiva que la locura le proporciona la hacen fuertes, así que me coloco de tras de ella, tomo sus brazos los cruzo sobre su estómago y los inmovilizo con los míos.

Mientras, Klirt intenta hacer que deje de patearle las bolas. Echo un vistazo a Radir que no sabe dónde colocar las manos para ayudar al inútil de Preston y bufo.

Del otro lado de la plaza, cuatro de mis compañeros luchan por controlar al hombre.

Desde el inicio de la nueva costumbre, el castigo de los distritos por su osadía, el Distrito 11 se ha caracterizado por hacer estos espectáculos tan humillantes año tras año.

El padre de la ahora tributo logra zafarse del agarre de los agentes y corre para llegar a nosotros y hacer el vano intento de arrancar de nuestro lado a la chica histérica.

Por instinto, suelto a la chica y me enfrento al hombre que se abalanza sobre mí y golpea mi rostro. Me recompongo en segundo y saco el revolver de la funda en mi cintura. Le apunto a la cabeza. Justo entre las cejas.

La chica grita más fuerte de lo que es posible y el hombre frena su avance sobre mí.

El padre me mira con sus profundos ojos negros, respira pesadamente, los brazos le tiemblan y las manos las tiene convertidas en puños.

Yo le miro desde una cabeza debajo de su estatura, con el brazo derecho inclinado levemente hacia arriba y el cañón del arma en su frente.

Después de lo que parecen ser eones, el hombre respira profundo y retoma su intención de abalanzarse sobre mí.

Entonces suceden tres cosas a la vez, mi comandante grita una orden, la chica histérica grita aún más fuerte y yo aprieto el gatillo.

Tres segundos después, el cuerpo inerte del padre cae al suelo.

Mi pulso se acelera, me sudan las manos y mi respiración se vuelve pesada. Me quedo observando como la sangre brota del agujero en su cabeza. El comandante ordena a Klint y Radir que suban a la chica al estrado y que retiren el cuerpo y yo me quedo ahí. Mirando el charco de sangre que adorna el suelo.

De seis ediciones de Juegos del Hambre, en el distrito se ha usado la fuerza en tres ocasiones, dos de ellas bajo mi mano. No me arrepiento de ello. No lo hago por ser un mounstro, no lo hago por orden del comandante, es más que eso.

Es un instinto, casi animal que me obliga a hacerlo, es una voz, un murmullo que me dice que hacer en el momento exacto, en que momento apretar el gatillo.

Esa misma voz que me llevó a traicionar a mi familia y unirme a las fuerzas del Capitolio, a vender mi alma al diablo con tal de sobrevivir.

Esa voz que me abandonó en cuanto sus ojos castaños se cruzaron con los míos una noche de abril, en los huertos del distrito.

La voz que callé con todas mis fuerzas esa misma noche al dejarla escapar con un costal de manzanas.

La misma voz que me gritaba y suplicaba que me alejara de ella, a la cual no obedecí.

La voz que protesto durante noches y días enteros después de sacarla de su casa y llevarla a la mía.

La voz que me abandonó y me entrego a la lujuria y el placer la primera noche juntos.

La voz que una tarde de julio fue apagada por la felicidad que me otorgaba saber que sería padre.

Cuando levanto la vista de la sangre, que ahora roza la punta de las impecables botas de piel que uso, me encuentro con sus grandes y profundos ojos castaños, en la última fila de los elegibles, acariciando su poco visible vientre mientras murmura algo.

Sus ojos me miran tan profundamente que ciento que el mundo a mí alrededor se detiene. Me transmiten paz y comprensión. Me ayudan a no sentirme un asesino aunque en el fondo sé que lo soy.

Ella es tan pura y buena que es capaz de entender y perdonar mis acciones. Sé que nunca me juzgara y que nunca lo ha hecho. Que no importa lo que digan o escuche, ella siempre estar junto a mí, porque confía en mí.

Y eso me hace querer merecer el cielo que ella recibirá.

_Pero ¿Y el niño? ¿Qué pensara el de las elecciones que he tomado?_ ¿Qué pensara de la sangre en mis manos? ¿Me vera como un héroe al que aspirará ser? ¿Cómo un mounstro sin alma? _¿Podré verlo a los ojos y no sentir vergüenza? _

_No importaba, porque tal vez ahora, nunca conseguiría hacerlo._

Aún tengo tiempo de limpiarme, de redimirme y poder ser el padre que se que ella espera que sea.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR: Bueno pues aquí estoy con mi aportación, El, espero y haya logrado lo que te imaginabas con este personaje, Malik fue bastante caprichoso a la hora de dejarse escribir, pero lo domine y aqui esta.**

**Espero que todos lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Carpe Diem.**

**Imagine.**

* * *

**Tipo de personaje:** Agente de la Paz, distrito de procedencia a elección aunque personalmente sugiero el 2. Desempeña sus labores en uno de los de la periferia (10, 11 o 12)

**Edad:** 26 años.

**Personalidad:** tiene un fuerte sentido de la supervivencia, no es particularmente leal a nadie porque para él prima el deseo de conservar su propia vida. No le gusta la tortura ni el uso de la fuerza para conseguir lo que quiere, motivo por el cual choca con el Capitolio (en su cabeza, porque nunca hace nada para cambiar las cosas). Ahora que está esperando un bebé, le aterra la posibilidad de lo que su hijo o hija va a pensar de él al saber las cosas que ha hecho con tal de sobrevivir.

**Historia personal:** inicialmente servía en la fuerza rebelde, sin embargo al ver que inevitablemente terminarían cayendo, decidió traicionar a los suyos y hacer una alianza con el Capitolio que le permitiera salvar su vida. A pesar de que a los Agentes no se les permite tener familia, está esperando un hijo con una chica que está en edad elegible (entre los 16 y los 18 años). No se encuentra particularmente a gusto con los métodos del Capitolio, pero tampoco es valiente y por eso prefiere seguir como un perro faldero que arriesgarse a encontrar la muerte.

**Frase random que pueda ser incluida en la historia:** Pero ¿y el niño? ¿Qué pensaría el niño de las elecciones que había hecho? ¿Podría verlo a los ojos y no sentir vergüenza? No importaba, porque tal vez, ahora, nunca conseguiría hacerlo.

* * *

Ficha para el siguiente capítulo:

**TIPO DE PERSONAJE:** Habitante de distrito a elección. A punto de ingresar a la cosecha o que sea la primera. De género femenino.

**EDAD:** 11 o 12 años

**PERSONALIDAD:** Sádica, insensible, manipuladora y arrogante

**HISTORIA PERSONAL:** Quedo huérfana durante la revolución, por lo que fue ingresada en un Orfanato, debido a que no contaba con más familia además de sus padres, a la edad de seis años. Dos años después, fue adoptada por la esposa del reciente alcalde del Distrito, enviado desde el capitolio, quien le cambio el nombre. Fue criada como una capitolina, lo que la convirtió en una persona narcisista. En ocasiones tiene delirios de poder y arrogancia. Cree ser mejor que todos y piensa que es un ser omnipotente por sobre los demás.

**FRASE RANDOM:** (DIALOGO) –Me mira desde el suelo con odio en los ojos.- ¿Crees poder vencerme? – Suelto una carcajada irónica – Soy (nombre). Nunca podrás conmigo.


	11. Princesa

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia participa en el reto "80 Historias" del foro "El Diente de León"**

**Retadora Imagine Madness, escrito por Yolotsin Xochitl.**

* * *

**White Miller (Georgette Fox), 12 años, Distrito 6**

**Princesa**

Ella era preciosa. Su forma de caminar, su forma de sonreír, su cabello, su cuerpo y sus ojos, esos ojos que habían hecho que la mujer del alcalde la sacara del orfanato donde había sido encerrada y la llevara al único lugar dentro de ese infernal distrito lleno de trenes donde una princesa como ella podía vivir. Porque ella era perfecta, ella era yo.

Así que cuando Raily me dijo que ya no quería ser mi amiga supe que algo realmente malo debía estar sucediendo. Porque Raily no podía vivir sin mí, yo le había dado todo lo que tenía y ella debería estar besando el piso por el que camino y no diciendo todas esas palabras sin sentido.

—Cariño creo que no estás bien, deberías pensar mejor en lo que dices— le sugiero amablemente.

—¡La que no está bien aquí eres tú!— grita dejándome pasmada—. Ya me cansé de ti, ya me cansé de que me trates como basura, me niego a seguir siendo tu esclava.

—Retráctate— le doy una última oportunidad, dando un paso hacia el frente y poniendo una expresión seria.

La veo tambalearse asustada hacia la pared de mi castillo. El miedo se refleja en sus aburridos ojos cafés haciendo que mis labios se curven de manera casi invisible, pero ella lo nota. Su expresión cambia a una de ferocidad que nunca antes le había visto y que hace que la mía se convierta en una mueca.

—Nunca— sentencia, escupiendo en el suelo.

Y es entonces cuando pierdo la paciencia. La empujo con todas mis fuerzas hacia atrás haciendo que se tropiece con un bote de basura, vaya al parecer los iguales se atraen. Termina en el suelo y por el gemido que emite, cual si fuera un perro herido, supongo que se ha hecho daño.

—No juegues con fuego querida, puede que te termines quemando— le recomiendo con mi actitud dulce de siempre.

—Algún día…— me mira desde el suelo con odio en los ojos.

—¿Crees poder vencerme?— suelto una carcajada irónica— Soy White Miller. Nunca podrás conmigo.

—White Miller está muerta. ¿No es así Georgette Fox? — el veneno brota de sus labios y siento mi piel erizarse al escuchar el funesto nombre— ¿No es por eso que la mujer del alcalde fue a un orfanato? Porque su hija estaba muerta y necesitaba un remplazo. Eso es lo que eres, un simple remplazo.

Mi mente vuela seis años atrás al día en que la mujer más extraña que había visto entró al cuchitril que me decían debía llamar hogar. Aún recuerdo el sonido de sus zapatos y su mirada quisquillosa escrutando el lugar. El cómo se acuclillo enfrente de mí con su sonrisa afelinada.

_—Hola preciosa. Lindos ojos.— su acento era extraño por lo que muchos de los niños a nuestro alrededor se rieron ganándose una mirada de desprecio por la mujer._

_—Mi nombre es Georgette.— me presente como la mujer que nos cuidaba me había enseñado._

_—Georgette no es un nombre muy principesco ¿o sí?— sabía que era una prueba, así que asentí esperando poder pasarla— Y tú eres una princesa ¿verdad?— volví a asentir— ¿Y te gustaría vivir en un castillo?— y por tercera vez mi respuesta fue afirmativa— Entonces ¿Dejarías este lugar para irte conmigo y convertirte en la princesa White Miller?_

Fue casi dos años después cuando supe que mis padres ya habían tenido una hija con ese nombre antes. Debo admitir que al inicio no me sentó muy bien la noticia, pero me daban todo lo que quería incluso antes de que supiera que lo deseaba, me habían enseñado lo que valía y lo que en verdad era importante.

—No soy un remplazo— digo alejándome lentamente de ella—. Las princesas no se reemplazan, las princesas reencarnan. En cambio las plebeyas…— dejo la frase al aire mientras le dedico la más grande de mis sonrisas— Sabes, tienes razón, deberías irte. Hoy es nuestra primer cosecha y tienes que estar guapa para ir al Capitolio ¿no es así? ¡Qué envidia te tengo! Yo siempre he querido verlo.

Miro con satisfacción como su tez bastante más obscura que la mía se aclara notablemente. Me giro agitando mi cabello, que mis padres se han encargado de aclarar para que sea aún más perfecta. Camino con la lentitud necesaria para asegurarme de que mi ex amiga pueda apreciarme a sus anchas. Un perro no debe morder la mano que le da de comer o habrá consecuencias. Debo ir a pedirle un favor a mi papi.

—0—0—0—

Los labios, de un rosa fosforescente de tía Elyse se curvan cuando Raily se para al lado de ella en la tarima. Escucho los chillidos de algunas de mis antiguas compañeras de orfanato y escucho como alguien grita su nombre desde la sección de los hombres.

Me busca entre la multitud, su boca parece negarse a permanecer cerrada e incluso a esta distancia sé que las venitas rojas salpican sus ojos. No me encuentra hasta que un chico de la sección de los diecisiete se une a ella. Le sonrío.

Una lágrima solitaria resbala por su morena mejilla mientras mi tía favorita aprieta su hombro para guiarla dentro del Edificio de Justicia.

Poso mi mano sobre mi perfecta boca y le mando un beso.

* * *

**Nota de autor: Aunque es bastante corto para mi gusto espero les haya gustado, sentía que cualquier otra cosa que le escribiera hubiera quedado de más.**

**Aquí dejo mi ficha.**

**Tipo de personaje: **Habitante del Capitolio

**Edad: **8 años

**Personalidad: **No tiene sentido de pertenencia, se siente demasiado Capitolina para su familia y muy rebelde para sus compañeros de escuela. En general tímida y bastante reflexiva, suele ser muy madura para su edad.

**Historia personal: **Su mamá era una rebelde y su papá parte del ejército del capitolio, se encargaba de darle de comer a los prisioneros. Él era muy joven y no estaba realmente seguro de la causa así que se deslumbro por la belleza y juventud de una de las prisioneras que le hablo sobre la posición de los distritos haciéndolo cambiar de bando sin embargo nunca abandono verdaderamente el ejército así que cuando supo que el Capitolio ganaría se encargó de cambiarle la identidad a su amada para regresar al Capitolio sanos y salvos donde tuvieron a su hija. Durante esa edición de los juegos una prima de su madre sale electa en su última cosecha (distrito de elección) causando mucho estrés en la casa.

**Frase: **Yo no tenía la culpa de nada, lo sabía, pero seguía siendo parte del problema.

* * *

Ficha que inspiró a White Miller:

**TIPO DE PERSONAJE:** Habitante de distrito a elección. A punto de ingresar a la cosecha o que sea la primera. De género femenino.

**EDAD:** 11 o 12 años

**PERSONALIDAD:** Sádica, insensible, manipuladora y arrogante

**HISTORIA PERSONAL:** Quedo huérfana durante la revolución, por lo que fue ingresada en un Orfanato, debido a que no contaba con más familia además de sus padres, a la edad de seis años. Dos años después, fue adoptada por la esposa del reciente alcalde del Distrito, enviado desde el capitolio, quien le cambio el nombre. Fue criada como una capitolina, lo que la convirtió en una persona narcisista. En ocasiones tiene delirios de poder y arrogancia. Cree ser mejor que todos y piensa que es un ser omnipotente por sobre los demás.

**FRASE RANDOM:** (DIALOGO) –Me mira desde el suelo con odio en los ojos.- ¿Crees poder vencerme? – Suelto una carcajada irónica – Soy (nombre). Nunca podrás conmigo.


	12. Secreto de familia

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Esta historia participa en el reto "80 historias" del foro El Diente de León.**

**Capítulo escrito por Alphabetta retadora Yolotsin Xochitl.**

* * *

**Secreto de familia**

**Mags Locke, Capitolio. 8 años.**

Ella tenía los ojos de mamá y su cabello castaño rojizo e indomable. Cuando la chica salió cosechada por el Distrito 4 pensé que la semejanza era curiosa. Pero más curioso aún era que yo y ella compartíamos nombre de pila.

Me llamo Mags y ella también.

Eso me hizo famosa en clase, pero no me gustó serlo. Me da vergüenza ser el centro de atención, es incómodo. En casa sin embargo, aquello causó el efecto contrario. Mamá no encontró la conciencia divertida. Papá tampoco.

Esa misma tarde ella nos tintó de azul a ambas. Yo no quería pero ella me obligó. Mi mamá que siempre se enorgulleció de nuestro color, de repente pensó que nos vendría bien un cambio de apariencia.

_"Quizá no deberíamos haber sido tan obvios"_ decía papá y yo no entendía por qué, pero aquellas palabras por alguna razón se clavaron en mi memoria.

Los tributos llegaron al Capitolio un día después y los tres fuimos a verlos. Era extraño pues mis padres parecían querer mantenerse alejados de aquella tradición sangrienta.

Algo me decía que la otra Mags tenía algo que ver.

Una vez en las gradas, viendo las jaulas tiradas por caballos donde los chicos estaban encadenados noté como se agitaban al aparecer ambos chicos del Distrito 4. Mamá lloró disimuladamente y papá no paraba de mirar de reojo a la presidenta Pylos escondida tras su máscara desde su balcón. Yo no hice ninguna preguntas en ese instante, pero más tarde, de vuelta en casa y sin poder quitarme de la cabeza los ojos verdes como el océano que tan familiares me eran de aquella chica, fui donde mi papá y le pregunté sin poder contenerme.

—¿Quién es ella?

Él, como sabiendo ya a qué me refería arruga la frente y se queda pensativo un momento.

—Hija mía, esto no debe salir de aquí, pues si lo hace yo te garantizo que los tres acabaremos ejecutados. Yo se que eres una niña lista y que comprendes la gravedad de la situación. Ahora promete que nada de lo que te cuente va a salir de tus labios.

—¡Lo prometo! —exclamo con seguridad.

—Muchas veces te he contado que estaba al cuidado de la manutención de un campo de prisioneros rebelde durante los Días Oscuros. Ahí es en realidad donde conocí a tu madre. Ella... Estaba allí.

—¿Mamá también estaba en el ejército? —pregunto.

—Mamá estaba prisionera, llegó allí tras la invasión del Distrito 4.

—¡¿En serio?! ¿Y tiene algo que ver con la chica cosechada?

—Ella es hija de su difunta hermana. Es por tanto tu prima.

—Mi prima... —repito.

Se hace raro descubrir de esa manera que siguen es familiar tuyo. Sobre todo porque ella podría estar muerta en unos cuantos días y yo aún acabo de enterarme de nuestro parentesco.

—Así es. Mamá te puso su nombre, que también compartía su hermana como homenaje a ella. Lo que nunca imaginamos es que algo así iría a pasar... Para hacerte comprender la gravedad de la situación te explicaré dos cosas. Una, que yo, aprovechando los privilegios de mi posición cometí un delito para salvar la vida de tu madre. La marqué como una de las personas ejecutadas a la vez que le di una identidad falsa como ciudadana del Capitolio.

—¿Y la otra es que si te descubren estaremos en problemas?

—En serios problemas, sí...

—Y... ¿Es mi culpa? —digo con un nudo en la garganta.

—¡No! Claro que no es tu culpa, cielo. Ven conmigo, ya se pasó tu hora de ir a la cama.

Papá me lleva a mi habitación, espera a que me meta en la cama y me da un beso de buenas noches.

Una hora más tarde aún no he conseguido dormirme. Yo no tengo la culpa de nada, lo sé, pero sigo siendo parte del problema. Soy una prueba demasiado obvia. Y muerta de miedo pido al cielo que nadie más se cuenta.

* * *

**Después del paréntesis vengo a avivar el tema con una nueva propuesta. Como ven una cara conocida con una historia basada en la ficha la cual es esta, enviada por Yolotshin Xóchitl:**

**Tipo de personaje: **Habitante del Capitolio

**Edad: **8 años

**Personalidad: **No tiene sentido de pertenencia, se siente demasiado Capitolina para su familia y muy rebelde para sus compañeros de escuela. En general tímida y bastante reflexiva, suele ser muy madura para su edad.

**Historia personal: **Su mamá era una rebelde y su papá parte del ejército del capitolio, se encargaba de darle de comer a los prisioneros. Él era muy joven y no estaba realmente seguro de la causa así que se deslumbro por la belleza y juventud de una de las prisioneras que le hablo sobre la posición de los distritos haciéndolo cambiar de bando sin embargo nunca abandono verdaderamente el ejército así que cuando supo que el Capitolio ganaría se encargó de cambiarle la identidad a su amada para regresar al Capitolio sanos y salvos donde tuvieron a su hija. Durante esa edición de los juegos una prima de su madre sale electa en su última cosecha (distrito de elección) causando mucho estrés en la casa.

**Frase: **Yo no tenía la culpa de nada, lo sabía, pero seguía siendo parte del problema.

* * *

Nueva ficha:

**Tipo de personaje:** Tributo masculino del distrito 4.

**Edad:** 16 a 18

**Personalidad:** Es valiente pero posee un carácter calmado y seguro de si mismo. Es orgulloso pero también sabe comerse su orgullo si la situación lo requiere y muy a su pesar. Si está irritado puede llegar a ser sarcástico.

**Historia personal:** Ha trabajado en el mar desde los 4 años y se considera uno excelente pescador. De tanto destripar pescado, utiliza el cuchillo como nadie así como las redes, arpones, lanzas y tridentes. Pescar es como cazar. Y cazar es lo que se hace en los Juegos. Nadie antes se había presentado voluntario en el 4, pero tras ver la riqueza que había ganado Mags y como ella pudo mejorar la vida de sus tres hermanos y su padre al ganar los Juegos el año anterior, eso le dio fuerzas a él para voluntariar. Las reacciones en su distrito fueron dispares. Algunos lo consideraron un valeroso héroe, sin embargo otros repudiaron dicho acto al pensar que estaba participando en el jueguito cruel del Capitolio al ir al mismo por cuenta propia. Él no tiene nada que perder salvo una vida de explotación y mucho que ganar si se hace con la victoria.

**Frase:** La bofetada me dolió. Más en la dignidad que en el físico. ¿Por qué no lo entienden? ¿Por qué nadie comprende que mi vida no va a ser desperdiciada, sino que ya lo estaba de antemano gracias a la tortura de la esclavitud?


	13. La única libertad

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Esta historia participa en el reto "80 historias" del foro El Diente de León.**

**Capítulo escrito por Bella Scullw retadora Alphabetta.**

* * *

**La única libertad**

**Corvus Tatsis, 18 años**

**Distrito 4**

—¡Me presento voluntario!

La mujer del capitolio ni siquiera había terminado de decir el nombre del elegido cuando yo intervengo, quizá algo osado pero completamente seguro. No quiero que nadie me quite la última posibilidad de ir, y lo he pensado bien el año completo que ha pasado desde que Mags ganó los juegos.

No importa las miradas de desprecio e incredulidad que levantan mis palabras, ni el gritito que suelta mi madre más atrás. He visto suficiente a lo lejos para comprender las puertas que el dinero puede abrir, solo quiero lo necesario para el bienestar de mi familia y solo el dinero puede darme la carta de triunfo contra el hambre y la miseria eterna.

Condenados como estamos a pagar por pensar y luchar por nuestra cuenta, jugar sus sangrientos juegos es la única libertad que tenemos.

Es la única libertad que veo.

Cuando camino al escenario aprieto los puños mientras el distrito se divide entre la admiración y la repugnancia. Mis padres lloran y maldicen mi nombre y el del Capitolio en silencio, mi hermana me mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Me esfuerzo en no pensar en sus reacciones ahora, sino en las que tendrán después si vuelvo. No soy tonto, sé que mis posibilidades son iguales que la de los otros veintitrés, pero tengo más algo que ellos no: elección. Voy a los juegos porque yo lo quiero.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, querido? —la pregunta enciende la sangre orgullosa en mis venas.

—Corvus, Corvus Tatsis —quiero que lo recuerden, aunque sea solo por un momento, incluso si muero. Que sepan quién soy y que haré lo posible y lo imposible para sobrevivir.

—¡Corvus Tastis! —ella repite mi nombre con ese estúpido acento, pletórica—. Este es un momento histórico en el distrito del mar ¡Aplaudan, queridos, a su primer tributo voluntario: Corvus Tatsis! ¡Que emoción!

La tributo, Denisse, me da lanza una mirada entremezclada entre el miedo y el asco, a través de las lágrimas airadas y el temblor de su cuerpo ella tiene la fuerza suficiente para fulminarme con un gesto. Solo tiene catorce años aunque es alta para su edad, con esa figura estilizada, el largo cabello rojo, los ojos y los labios deseables, es el prospecto típico de una chica hermosa pero débil.

En los juegos solo cazar a tu presa importa, y la belleza no sirve de nada si no sabes usarlo como arma.

Cuando nos damos está claro el terror y la rabia que siente, lo último dirigido hacia mí, sus uñas se clavan con fuerza en mi piel.

Puedo vivir con eso si vuelvo y le doy a mi familia la vida que merece.

Lamentablemente ni mis padres ni mi hermana lo entienden aun.

Ella me recibe con varios golpes que acepto en silencio intentando entenderle, pero luego de unos minutos le sujeto de las muñecas con fuerza intentando no perder la paciencia. El orgullo lo mantengo a raya para mi propio beneficio, pero si me irrito hago o digo cosas de las que después me arrepiento.

—¡Basta! Cuando vuelva…

—¡Si es que vuelves!

Cierro los ojos, aprieto los dientes.

—Cuando vuelva…lo entenderán. Imaginen todo el dinero…

—¿Es lo único que te importa? —mamá llora de forma desconsolada —. ¿El dinero? Sé que no tenemos mucho, pero nos hemos asegurado de que tengan todo lo necesario…

Papá solo aprieta los puños, sus manos llenas de ampollas y cicatrices como las mías bien cuentan la historia de nuestra vida. Pescar no es algo que me avergüence, lo disfruto, y después de todo la pesca es la caza del mar, y todo lo que necesito saber sobre matar lo he aprendido bien allí. La cuestión es que vivir una vida cazando para alimentar a otros no es digna de ser llamada vida, papá lo sabe tan bien como yo, mamá por otro lado solo llora y eso me enardece un poco…

—¡Pues no fue suficiente! —Finalmente pierdo la paciencia—. ¡¿De qué sirve todo el trabajo que hacemos si nos pagan una miseria?! ¿Si todo lo que pescamos va para llenar otras barrigas? ¡Déjame hacer esto y lo verás! ¡Verás que puedo sacar algún beneficio! Podríamos vivir sin preocupaciones para el resto de nuestra vida.

—¿Con la tuya a costa? —Mi hermana deja de rabiar y me mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de desesperación — ¿No entiendes lo que sentimos? No importa si ganas, Corvus, nunca seremos libres. No mientras haya juegos.

—¡Cierra la boca! —siseo echando una mirada hacia la puerta — ¡Si alguien te escucha…!

—¡Que me escuchen! —me grita —. A la mierda el capitolio, a la mierda tú. ¡Sé asesino o victima! ¡No me molestaré en preocuparme más! ¡Ya no tengo hermano alguno!

Lo último que veo de ella su cabello del mismo color claro que el mío azotando sobre su espalda antes de que la puerta se cierre.

Vuelvo la mirada hacia mis padres, algo aturdido, algo herido.

—Lo van a entender después…lo entenderán…—murmuro completamente convencido de que así será.

Ellos no dicen nada, solo se van, mamá sin dejar de llorar.

Cuando subo al tren solo pienso en que debo ganar, en que debo probarles que pueden confiar en mí, que lo voy a lograr, y con esos pensamientos voy hacia Mags, nuestra vencedora, para pedirle algún consejo. Sin embargo, antes de lograr llegar hasta ella Denisse me intercede. No tengo tiempo de fruncir el ceño y pedirle que se aparte de forma amable, cuando alza la mano e intenta golpearme, lastima para ella que una vida completa en el mar me ha dado un buen cuerpo y reflejos, sé usar redes, arpones, lanzas y tridentes, son las extensiones de mi cuerpo, y con eso también he adquirido bastante habilidad y rapidez.

Le sostengo de la muñeca.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Ella no contesta, alza la otra mano, la detengo de nuevo.

—No acostumbro a golpear mujeres, pero te juro que lo haré si sigues con esto —le gruño.

No parece importarle, llora sin levantar sonido alguno, llora con rabia cuando me patea de forma imprevista y me hace bajar la guardia.

—¿Tan desesperado estás por dinero que te vendes a nuestros enemigos? ¡Todos en casa rogamos para no salir elegidos y matarnos en esa masacre! ¡¿Y tú vas y te presentas voluntario?! —sus chillidos son agudos, y en la rabia se mezcla la ironía —. ¡Maldito perro! —se abalanza sobre mí intentando enterrarme las uñas en el rostro pero un giro es suficiente para apartarla y hacerla caer con fuerza, se levanta al instante como un animal salvaje y lo siguiente que sé es que su mano se estrella contra mi rostro.

Delante de nosotros la escolta jadea aterrada y Mags bebe de una taza de té sin prestarnos atención con su rostro inexpresivamente calmado, cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los míos veo en ellos la misma rabia y la decepción que vi en mi familia.

Denisse se aparta jadeando, echando su cabello enredado hacia atrás y tras escupir a mis pies se va.

El gesto es lo suficientemente fuerte para que reaccione.

_La bofetada me dolió, más en la dignidad que en el físico, pero lo otro tambalea el poco orgullo que muestro ¿Por qué no lo entienden? ¿Por qué nadie comprende que mi vida no va a ser desperdiciada, sino que ya lo estaba de antemano gracia a la tortura de la esclavitud?_

Ir a los juegos por cuenta propia es la única libertad que tengo.

* * *

**¡Hi! Soy Bella Scullw y me he encargado de este capítulo, lamento un poco la demora, ya lo tenía hace unos días pero me pasé las palabras y estaba intentando acortarlo, además como que me distraje un poco con otras cosas XD.**

**La ficha que inspiró a Corvus Tatsis:**

**Tipo de personaje:** Tributo masculino del distrito 4.

**Edad:** 16 a 18

**Personalidad:** Es valiente pero posee un carácter calmado y seguro de si mismo. Es orgulloso pero también sabe comerse su orgullo si la situación lo requiere y muy a su pesar. Si está irritado puede llegar a ser sarcástico.

**Historia personal:** Ha trabajado en el mar desde los 4 años y se considera uno excelente pescador. De tanto destripar pescado, utiliza el cuchillo como nadie así como las redes, arpones, lanzas y tridentes. Pescar es como cazar. Y cazar es lo que se hace en los Juegos. Nadie antes se había presentado voluntario en el 4, pero tras ver la riqueza que había ganado Mags y como ella pudo mejorar la vida de sus tres hermanos y su padre al ganar los Juegos el año anterior, eso le dio fuerzas a él para voluntariar. Las reacciones en su distrito fueron dispares. Algunos lo consideraron un valeroso héroe, sin embargo otros repudiaron dicho acto al pensar que estaba participando en el jueguito cruel del Capitolio al ir al mismo por cuenta propia. Él no tiene nada que perder salvo una vida de explotación y mucho que ganar si se hace con la victoria.

**Frase:** La bofetada me dolió. Más en la dignidad que en el físico. ¿Por qué no lo entienden? ¿Por qué nadie comprende que mi vida no va a ser desperdiciada, sino que ya lo estaba de antemano gracias a la tortura de la esclavitud?

* * *

**Para el capítulo número cuatro:**

**Tipo de personaje:** Vencedor

**-Edad:** 17 años

**-Personalidad:** Es alguien bastante tranquilo e introvertido, habla muy poco y muestra sus emociones aún menos. Le cuesta abrirse a la gente así que aunque es bastante sencillo y solitario la mayoría lo confunde con arrogancia, superioridad y cosas así.

**-Historia:** Consigue la primera victoria del distrito 8, que al ser uno de los que más sobresalió en la guerra sufre aun las consecuencias de su levantamiento. No tiene familia alguna, la perdió durante las ejecuciones previas a los juegos, tampoco fue a ningún orfanato, se la pasó viviendo en las calles como podía hasta el día en que ganó y se le asignó una casa y mucho dinero. Generalmente se la pasa el día acostado en la cama o el sofá mirando a la nada, perdido en sus pensamientos y sus pesadillas. Su victoria constó tanto de talento como de suerte, por su propia personalidad no tuvo alianza alguna, y solo como estaba no tenía nada que perder o ganar, no tenía miedo a nada ni nadie y por eso hizo cosas que aún muchos consideran suicidas, nadie le prestó atención hasta que fue tarde y consiguió la corona del vencedor. Se limita a sobrevivir, y en los días en que no puede soportar el silencio sale y camina sin rumbo por el distrito, a veces se queda parado en mitad de la calle intentando recordar si alguna vez hubo algo por lo que vivir.

**-Frase random:** El tacto no es suave, de hecho, la piel es áspera contra mi mejilla, pero por alguna razón me gusta tanto como sus ojos oscuros. Luz y oscuridad, la contradicción de la vida misma, mi propia contradicción a ser feliz o infeliz por el resto de mi vida.

Creo que estoy algo romántica…e.e…:)

Gracias


	14. Sam's town

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Esta historia participa en el reto "80 historias" del foro El Diente de León.**

**Capítulo escrito por Sadder-than-Silence, retadora Bella Scullw.**

* * *

**Sam's town**

**Samuel Becket, 17 años**

**Distrito 8**

Odiaba esa ciudad, no le gustaba su gente y no quería estar allí.

Todo resultaba demasiado brillante, como si estuviera hecho de cera, además de decadente, ruidoso y falso. Se respiraba falsedad en cada rincón, en cada peluca engominada, en las pestañas tan alargadas artificialmente que era fácil que te saltasen un ojo. En las hombreras desmedidas, en los rostros excesivamente maquillados, en las luces, en los escaparates, en todo. Y el resultado era tan feo como abrumador.

Por eso Sam tuvo que salir. Si el conjunto del sitio era feo, la fealdad se acentuaba en la fiesta que organizada esa noche en el Centro de Entrenamiento de Tributos. El festín previo a los Juegos, en los que sus responsables comían, bebían, vomitaban, charlaban, maquinaban y apostaban sobre cuál de esos críos moriría el primero y cuál el último.

Caminó por las calles del Capitolio. Era noche cerrada, pero parecía de día. Las marquesinas refulgían, las pantallas de visionado obligatorio lo devolvían a momentos previos, a las entrevistas que Caesar les había hecho a sus tributos. La muchacha, una niña de trece años, temblaba como una hoja. No iba a durar ni medio asalto en el estadio. Ella no sabía nada, no tenía maldad ni habilidades. El chico era algo mayor, llevaba algunos años trabajando y la vida ya le había dado una buena somanta de palos, pero tampoco parecía tener la intención de matar, ergo, no iba a sobrevivir. Sam estaba hastiado. Demasiado para lo joven que era. No merecía la pena el esfuerzo de hacerles comprender, sabía que morirían de todas formas. Siempre pasaba lo mismo.

Siguió caminando por aceras concurridas, esquivando a geste ataviada con vestidos de vivos colores, peinados estrambóticos y zapatos de altura imposible. Se preguntó cómo serían capaces de andar con semejante tacón, pero en realidad era sencillo: casi todas las calles del Capitolio estaban mecanizadas y lo único que tenían que hacer era dejar posadas sus esperpénticas figuras sobre ellas y dejarse llevar. Luego caminó por parajes menos abarrotados, menos iluminados, se estaba alejando. Y por fin llegó a una zona en la que apenas podía ver gente y la gente que veía parecía… normal. Se encontraba en un suburbio, una pequeña ciudad dentro de la ciudad, y en cuento lo supo, notó que respiraba algo mejor.

Una cosa que siempre le llamó la atención del Capitolio fue la forma en que se disponían los locales. En su distrito se concentraban en una sola calle comercial, en los aledaños del Palacio de Justicia, ordenados uno tras otro bajo sus soportales. El Capitolio no era así. Allí había cientos de restaurantes y tiendas por todas partes y era necesario alzar la vista a los edificios si se quería abarcar todo lo que cada uno de ellos podía ofrecer.

Eso fue lo que hizo con el edificio de cristal rosa que había frente a él, alzó la mirada y lo estudió. Pudo ver en el noveno piso un bar de copas que se anunciaba como Cornelius Bar: su destino en la noche.

Subió nueve pisos en ascensor y se plantó frente a una puerta color verde ahumado. Quiero decir que la puerta era verde, pero a través de todas sus aristas se colaba un humo blanco y denso, como si quisiera escapar de allí dentro. Llamó tres veces y esperó que acudieran a abrir.

Lo hizo una chica con el pelo anaranjado cortado en media melena. Llevaba una indumentaria curiosa y según Sam, bastante original, a base de tiras de esparadrapo blanco que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación. A Sam le gustó el atuendo. Desde luego, era menos exagerado y mucho más minimalista que todo lo que había visto hasta el momento.

Lo que encontró fue… un bar; con su barra, sus taburetes altos y sus personajes de diversa índole meneando el licor en la copa. Le dio la impresión de que todos ellos eran unos fracasados, lo cual le hizo sentir bastante en casa.

—¿Tienes un pase? —preguntó la chica de pelo rojo.

—Claro que no —contestó él.

—Bueno, entonces tengo que hacerte uno —dijo ella—. ¿Tu nombre?

—Sam, ¿y tú? —inquirió él.

Ella le tendió una tarjeta. Ponía _Léelo_.

—Se pronuncia Lilu —especificó—. Como Lilu Multipass. Aquí somos todos personajes. ¿Cuál eres tú, Sam?

Sam no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, por lo que dijo:

—Yo solo soy yo.

—Te conozco —replicó de pronto ella, con una especie de chiribitas emocionadas en los ojos—. Te he visto en la tele. Tu nombre es Samuel, ¿verdad? Aquí serás Samuel Becket.

—¿Un personaje? —quiso saber él.

—Un escritor —dijo ella mientras tecleaba el nombre en un cachivache—. Aquí hemos visto cosas que no puedes llegar a imaginar, hemos viajado a lugares remotos, lejanos, escondidos en el tiempo. Aquí hemos leído libros. Tu nombre estaba en la solapa de uno de ellos. Seguro que eres igualito.

—¿Tienen algo que ver? —Inquirió Sam—. ¿Tu personaje y el mío?

—No lo creo —respondió ella, entregándole su tarjeta y permitiendo que pasase al local, que resultó ser bastante más extraño de lo que le había parecido al principio. Había una zona que no percibió desde fuera, una fila de camastros rodeando toda la pared y recipientes enormes con una maraña de humo dentro conectados a una suerte de pipas. Se trataba de un fumadero. Sam sabía de su existencia en el Capitolio, pero era la primera vez que veía uno.

Nada más darse cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza del sitio, comenzó a sentir nauseas. Debían ser de aprensión, puesto que, aunque sin lugar a dudas había algo turbio en ese lugar, era imposible que el opio estuviera ocasionando algún estrago en su sistema; parecía a buen recaudo dentro de las cubetas cristalinas. Algunos de los especímenes fumaban en pipa de agua, de ahí su mareo, probablemente.

El Capitolio era muy proclive al consumo de todo tipo de drogas. No es que animara su consumo mediante carteles publicitarios (aunque en ocasiones sí lo hacía), pero nada estaba explícitamente prohibido. A Sam le parecía estupendo que cada cual hiciera lo que le viniera en gana con su mente y su cuerpo; en su distrito era una tarea prácticamente imposible agarrarse una buena borrachera.

—¿Qué has venido buscando, Samuel? —le preguntó Lilu sacándolo de sus diatribas—. ¿Quieres algo para el olvido? ¿O prefieres un viaje astral? Tenemos carta, si es tu deseo echarle un vistazo.

—¿Y una cerveza? —repuso él.

—Menudo soso —opinó ella—. Pero de eso también tenemos.

Lilu deslizó su escultural cuerpo cubierto de esparadrapo y le ofreció una botella verde y achatada en la que también rezumaba humo blanco. Él le echó una mirada inquisitiva, no quería terminar drogado esa noche. Pero ella le aclaró que solo era un poco de nitrógeno, para dar un toque efectista a una bebida tan aburrida.

Se recostó frente a él con un movimiento felino y sensual. Era francamente guapa, sin artificios, con la piel muy clara y los ojos muy achinados y los labios pintados a juego con su pelo naranja. San pensó que no le importaría para nada tener un final feliz esa noche con ella.

—¿Y dime Sam, qué te ha traído a este antro? ¿No deberías estar haciendo aspavientos entre la chusma presidencial? Hoy se celebra el fiestón previo a los Juegos, allí puedes encontrar vehículos de viaje mucho más potentes que los míos, si te lo propones.

—Todo se pega menos la hermosura –dijo él—. Prefiero mantener las distancias.

—Así que eres de los nuestros —susurró ella.

—¿De los nuestros?

—De los míos, Sam. De los que no se muerden la lengua.

—¿Y todavía os quedan lenguas? —preguntó Sam con sordina.

—Algunas —dijo Lilu—. Poca cosa. Somos cuidadosos, las sacamos de paseo muy de vez en cuando. Es mejor que no les dé mucho el aire, ya sabes. Pero aquí, en nuestra madriguera, se están cociendo muchos planes. En este país de las maravillas no solo nos dedicamos a viajar, también reunimos cabezas, y las cabezas piensan, y el que piensa o es proscrito o es traidor, pero nosotros aún jugamos su juego, nos escondemos bien. Todavía no ha pasado nada, Sam, pero créeme, créeme que pronto va a pasar. Existe todo un Capitolio en la sombra, uno que no es lo que parece. Y si tú quieres, si no tienes miedo, yo te lo puedo mostrar.

Por supuesto, Sam quería.

* * *

**Aquí volvemos de nuevo con nuestro siguiente capítulo de mano de Sadder-than-Silence basado en la ficha de Bella Scullw:**

**Tipo de personaje:** Vencedor

**-Edad:** 17 años

**-Personalidad:** Es alguien bastante tranquilo e introvertido, habla muy poco y muestra sus emociones aún menos. Le cuesta abrirse a la gente así que aunque es bastante sencillo y solitario la mayoría lo confunde con arrogancia, superioridad y cosas así.

**-Historia:** Consigue la primera victoria del distrito 8, que al ser uno de los que más sobresalió en la guerra sufre aun las consecuencias de su levantamiento. No tiene familia alguna, la perdió durante las ejecuciones previas a los juegos, tampoco fue a ningún orfanato, se la pasó viviendo en las calles como podía hasta el día en que ganó y se le asignó una casa y mucho dinero. Generalmente se la pasa el día acostado en la cama o el sofá mirando a la nada, perdido en sus pensamientos y sus pesadillas. Su victoria constó tanto de talento como de suerte, por su propia personalidad no tuvo alianza alguna, y solo como estaba no tenía nada que perder o ganar, no tenía miedo a nada ni nadie y por eso hizo cosas que aún muchos consideran suicidas, nadie le prestó atención hasta que fue tarde y consiguió la corona del vencedor. Se limita a sobrevivir, y en los días en que no puede soportar el silencio sale y camina sin rumbo por el distrito, a veces se queda parado en mitad de la calle intentando recordar si alguna vez hubo algo por lo que vivir.

**-Frase random:** El tacto no es suave, de hecho, la piel es áspera contra mi mejilla, pero por alguna razón me gusta tanto como sus ojos oscuros. Luz y oscuridad, la contradicción de la vida misma, mi propia contradicción a ser feliz o infeliz por el resto de mi vida.

Y aquí la nueva ficha:

**Tipo de personaje:** Capitolino, femenino, apuesta en los Juegos, patrocina tributos.

**Edad:** Adulto jóven o de mediana edad. En el Capitolio es dificil saberlo.

**Personalidad:** altiva, está acostumbrada a ganar, a que las cosas salgan como ella quiere.

**Historia:** hereda una fortuna pero se dedica a la vida contemplativa y las apuestas. Tiene gustos caros. Casada y divorciada un número indefinido de veces. Frívola hasta el exceso, de hecho es muy amante del exceso de todo tipo. Si quiere algo, no tiene más que pedirlo.

**Frase Random:** "traéme unas peladillas"


	15. Un clavo saca a otro clavo

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Esta historia participa en el reto "80 historias" del foro El Diente de León.**

**Capítulo escrito por Stelle Lioncourt, retadora Sadder-than-silence.**

* * *

**Un clavo saca a otro clavo**

**Anastasie Paulson, 32 años**

**Capitolio**

Este sitio no puede ser más agradable, todo en él invita a la relajación y a la paz: el pequeño estanque, las velas y el sutil ambiente musical que lo envuelve todo. Ese era el propósito, que todo fluyera en un delicado equilibrio. Así lo decidí cuando le cedí el contrato para la remodelación al paisajista del momento: Aidan Mokosh. No me defraudó, él hizo un buen trabajo.

Realmente dudo que haya un lugar más relajante en el mundo que mi paradisiaco jardín zen y hago un gran esfuerzo para aprovecharlo: voy descalza, cubierta apenas por una sencilla batola blanca, sin maquillaje y con el cabello recogido en una austera cola de caballo, y de verdad estoy anhelando alcanzar la paz. Respiro profundo tratando de absorber el tenue aroma de las flores de loto y los nenúfares, pero es infructuoso mi intento pues solo percibo odio bullendo en mi interior, siento ganas de gritar y arremeter en contra de él.

De Stan Keegan, mi más reciente exmarido.

No hay forma en que pueda sacarme la rabia que siento ni de ocupar mis pensamientos en algo distinto, simplemente tengo la necesidad de devolverle el golpe. Si bien no es la primera vez que paso por una separación, lo que me ha herido es la forma en que ha involucrado a los medios, revelando mi secreto más profundo, exponiéndome…

Enojada, con él por su arrebato y conmigo por no tener la fuerza para desterrarlo de mi vida y de mi mente, decido dejar la tontería de la meditación, que evidentemente no está funcionando, e irme a la piscina, nadar unos cuantos largos, hasta que el agotamiento físico me conceda un par de minutos de paz.

Mi avox me sigue; siempre al pendiente de mi más pequeño capricho.

Me quito la bata, dejándola caer a mis pies y me encaramo al columpio que mandé a colocar en un extremo de la piscina. Con cierta sorna observo cono Idyll aparta la mirada de mi cuerpo desnudo, pero pronto le dejo de prestar atención mientras disfruto la sensación de balancearme con ímpetu como una cría. Cuando tengo la suficiente velocidad me lanzo al agua y en ella dreno toda mi frustración.

* * *

Cuando salgo de la piscina el reflejo del sol del mediodía hace resplandecer las tumbonas blancas. Idyll (que luce temerosa y pálida como aquel día en que por accidente cayó a la piscina, revelándome que no sabe nadar) se acerca, guardando una prudente distancia de la piscina, con una toalla que ha estado bajo el mismo sol y que inmediatamente entibia mi piel, pero por dentro sigo tan helada como hace dos meses. Indignada y rabiosa, al borde de un maldito ataque neurótico… y a la vez reacia a refugiarme en las drogas nuevamente.

Lo cierto es que esta temporada de descanso y relajación en mi mansión de Serenity Ville no está funcionando. Aún siento la misma oleada de desprecio que me inundó cuando Stan apareció en la televisión ventilando nuestras intimidades y exhibiendo ante todos los papeles del divorcio, haciéndose la víctima.

Le odio.

Ese pequeño caza fortunas creyó ser capaz de destruirme, pero después de cinco exmaridos no representaba reto alguno para mí. Por lo que ahora está tan desplumado como las codornices en salsa de pera que ha traído Idyll para mi almuerzo: Le demandé por difamación e injuria, además el juez me concedió el divorcio y él tuvo que asumir todos los gastos legales. Desde entonces no le he visto, no sé en qué albañal haya terminado y no me importa. O eso intento creer.

Por suerte, antes de seguir por esos derroteros, recibo la llamada de Kuoco, mi estilista favorita, preguntándome si de nuevo quiero reagendar la cita para renovar mi look. Tardo treinta segundos en decidir y decirle que iré mañana mismo.

¡Basta ya de aislamiento en Serenity Ville…! Falta muy poco para que empiecen los Juegos de este año y tengo que estar a punto para la ocasión. Pretendo desfogarme apostando en las grandes galas de los casinos de moda. Debo renovar mi armario y hacer algo con mi maltratado cabello… Y buscar un acompañante, uno que dé de que hablar por los motivos correctos… Lo cual me da una estupenda idea. Bien dice el refrán "un clavo saca a otro clavo" y los hombres en mi vida no han sido sino meras piezas de recambio, además tengo dinero suficiente para permitirme este pequeño gusto.

Al colgar la llamada me dedico a degustar mi almuerzo con parsimonia, intentando decidirme entre el año 1 y el 2. Ellos van con mi edad, nunca me ha gustado estar con chicos menores a mí: «si ya los de mi edad son inmaduros», pienso recordando brevemente la mala jugada de Stan.

Finalmente me deshago de la inútil de Idyll:

―Consígueme el número de Cole Brisbane de inmediato. ―Casi le grito, me repugna la expresión de miedo con la que mira el agua, la quiero fuera de mi vista el mayor tiempo posible, por lo que le pido un caprichito que la mantendrá ocupada: ― Y tráeme unas peladillas.

En cuanto estoy sola sonrío, ya me he decidido. Zacharias Myers. Él será mi siguiente clavo.

Nada como tener a un vencedor a mi lado en las festividades previas a los juegos, y luego atado a mi cama, a mi entera disposición…

―Sí ―suspiro lentamente, disfrutando de la exquisita sensación de estar acercándome a la salida de este orificio oscuro.

Zac Myers. Justo lo que necesito para sacarme esta espinita.

* * *

**NdeA:** Creo que antes del SYOT no me habría animado a escribir desde la cabeza de un capitolino, por esa razón no pedí esta ficha hace tanto tiempo, pero los diversos retos que he hecho en conjunto con mis compañeras de alianza me han ayudado a ponerme en el lugar de los opresores. Ha sido un gusto para mí darle vida a Anastasie y espero que les haya agradado.

Stelle

**Ficha para el siguiente capítulo:**

**Tipo de personaje:** Chica de los distritos, de clase media, la mayor parte de sus necesidades están cubiertas, no pasa trabajo.

**Edad:** 16 años.

**Personalidad:** Alegre, carismática, romántica, enamoradiza.

**Historia:** Junto a su mejor amiga fantasean con el guapísimo escolta que desde hace dos año viene del capitolio para las cosechas. Sin embargo el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor está enamorado de ella, quizá le correspondería de no ser por el apuesto escolta. Por tanto se debate entre el chico inalcanzable del capitolio y el muchacho más bien corriente de su distrito. Sin embargo su decisión se ve impactada por el hecho de que este año el escolta escoge el nombre de ese chico.

**Frase random:** "Resulta ser un castigo, un amargo castigo verlos marcharse al Capitolio, pues ambos chicos campean en mi corazón"


	16. Idealismo y realidad

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Esta historia participa en el reto "80 historias" del foro El Diente de León.**

**Capítulo escrito por Imagine Madness, retadora Stelle Lioncourt.**

* * *

**Idealismo y realidad**

**Moorie Tallmont, 16 años**

**Distrito 3**

―Me estoy aburriendo― se queja con un pujido Kizzie.

―Shhh, guarda silencio, ¿sabes cuantos agentes hay allí delante?

―¡Por los Dioses! Es que estoy ansiosa, _necesito_ ―enfatiza la palabra con vigor― saber cuál es nuevo look, no se ha mostrado en cámara desde que se dejó ver en la Gala de los vencedores, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Hace nuevamente un puchero, y me contagia la ansiedad. Pero tiene razón, han pasado cerca de cuatro meses, dos semanas, tres días, cinco horas y cuarenta y seis minutos, desde la última vez que se dejó ver en pantalla.

Mi corazón empieza a latir desenfrenadamente cuando pienso en él. En su mirada verde mar, su cabello, la forma de sus labios, el blanco de sus dientes, la manera en que se le tensa la mandíbula en el momento de gritar el nombre del cosechado, el brillo de sus ojos cuando recita el Tratado de Traición. Mi corazón se acelera más, conforme me adentro en el mar de divagaciones sobre la latente hermosura de Riker.

Un silbido y un grito ahogado proveniente de Kizzie, me despiertan de mi ensoñación.

El tren se mueve con pasmosa lentitud _¡por los Dioses! ¡El amor de mi vida viene ahí_! Quiero gritar. Mi corazón se detiene en el momento justo en que las puertas del tren se abre justo frente a nosotras, que estamos escondidas debajo de la plataforma de llegada, entre la maleza seca.

Son tres largos segundos los que tarda en presentar su belleza frente a nosotros.

Se para en la puerta e inspira profundamente el aire del distrito, asintiendo con una sonrisa en los rosados labios.

―Riker ―su nombre se escapa de mis labios en un suspiro.

Él pasa por la plataforma con el andar de un dios; me giro en mi escondite, atravesando el túnel que hemos creado Kizzie y yo para llegar al agujero que nos dará la vista de Riker subiéndose al auto de la alcaldía que lo llevará a su residencia temporal en la Villa de los Vencedores.

Parece una súper estrella cuando se monta en el asiento trasero del mismo. Esperamos hasta que su vehículo y el de los agentes de paz han desaparecido en la curva siguiente para salir.

―¿¡LO HAS VISTO!? ¿¡LO VISTE!? ―grita Kizzie dando saltitos, con los ojos llorosos y dando palmadas, con euforia me uno a ella, sosteniéndola de las manos y saltando a su ritmo.

―Claro que lo vi, ¿viste su cabello? Las mechas azules le quedan di-vi-nas ―digo dividiendo la palabra en silabas para acentuarlas.

―Y esa camiseta, que bella se le veía.

―Ay, pero su sonrisa, ¿la viste? ¿Viste su sonrisa?

Después de aproximadamente cinco minutos de grititos histéricos y saltos y palmadas conjuntas, nos encaminamos a mi casa, cerca de la plaza central, para almorzar con mi familia. Durante el camino recreamos una y otra vez su llegada y nos emocionamos de nuevo.

Escucho las estruendosas carcajadas, provenientes de la segunda planta de mi casa cuando traspasamos la entrada principal.

Mi piel se eriza y mi cansado corazón se agita de nuevo. Una nueva carcajada resuena cuando traspaso el umbral de la casa y mi espalda se tensa. Kizzie me mira con picardía en los ojos y una sonrisa de lado en la boca. Pongo los ojos en blanco.

Mi madre aparece por el pasillo en el momento justo en el que mi amiga abre la boca, para realizar algún comentario.

―¡Mami! ¿En qué podemos ayudarte? ―digo rápidamente. Ella nos sonríe alegremente y nos pide que le ayudemos a preparar el postre para el almuerzo.

―¡Chicos! ¡Kizzie y Moorie necesitan ayuda con la mesa! ¡Bajen por favor!

― ¡Si, mamá!

―¡En un momento Sra Tallmont! ― el eco de sus voces retumba en la cocina, con potencia, la última más grave que la primera, los vellos de la nuca se me erizan y Kizzie sonríe picara.

La bandeja con cubiertos tiembla ligeramente en mis manos cuando, al pie de la escalera, Lyle, el mejor amigo de mi hermano salta ágilmente con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

―Permíteme ayudar ―toma la bandeja y empieza a repartirlos junto a los platos que Kizzie empieza a colocar.

Todos saben ya que le gusto, aunque yo me hago la distraída, Lyle no está mal pero contra Riker es difícil competir.

Me dirijo a la cocina de nuevo, Myron rebusca en los estantes por las fuentes, me mira sonriente.

―Permíteme ayudar, dulce princesa ―se burla, imitando nuestras voces―…Por supuesto valiente caballero.

Parpadea frenéticamente en un intento de coquetería, le enseño la lengua y tomo la bandeja del pan.

―Jódete ―murmuro.

―Exclamó la dulce y tierna princesa.

Le pateo las pantorrillas y corro fuera de la cocina.

El almuerzo transcurre entre bromas típicas de chicos, con mamá, Kizzie y yo riéndonos, aunque por las miradas de mi amiga tal vez mis risas eran demasiado evidentes. Hasta que al final, me atraganté mientras reía a carcajadas cuando Lyle contó el viejo chiste de piratas que nadie entiende.

::::::::::::::

Me sudan las manos y las limpio en la falda del vestido verde menta que llevo puesto. Kizzie se encuentra a mi lado, estrujándome al antebrazo a causa de los nervios y la ansiedad. Es el día de la cosecha, la plaza está a reventar, el sol brilla en todo su esplendor y las emociones fluyen en inmensas ondas a través de las filas de elegibles.

Riker sube al escenario con sus aires de súper estrella y con su melodiosa voz, canta el Tratado de la Traición. Después, con voz grave y potente, grita el nombre de la chica que lo acompañará.

―¡Iris Koch! ―la chica, de la fila de dieciséis, sube temblando como una hoja, Riker la mira y sus ojos se aligeran un poco, entonces la abraza y la envidia me desgarra por dentro cuando la tipa, se ríe con suficiencia, y es que no somos las únicas locas de amor por Riker en el distrito.

―¿Voluntarias? ¿No? Muy bien, prosigamos… ―suelta a la impostora y se encamina a la urna de chicos― ¡Lyle Archer!

Mi hermano Myron a su lado, se queda petrificado, boquiabierto del horror. Yo por mi parte me siento incapaz de dirigir mi vista a otro lado que no sea Lyle, me fijo en sus manos, grandes y delgadas, cerradas en puño, sus labios fruncidos en una línea recta, la escasa melusa negra sobre su cabeza. Cuando llega al frente, junto a Riker, me pierdo. A la distancia, me mira con sus profundos ojos negros y me siento desvanecer.

Vuelve a mi mente aquel día en que todos almorzamos juntos y Lyle contando aquel viejo chiste, haciéndome reír hasta que mi estómago dolía. Kizzie resaltó después la buena pareja que hacíamos y yo me sonrojé.

Riker los hace saludarse, levanta sus brazos al aire como es su costumbre para presentarlos y los dirige por la enorme puerta de madera del Edificio.

Solo cuando las puertas se cierran, soy capaz de respirar de nuevo.

Me obligo a caminar y esperar mi turno para despedirme, me obligo a responder el beso impetuoso que me da, como firme promesa de volver. Obligo a mis piernas echar andar tras el coche donde se sube. Y sobre todo, me obligo a creerle, a aferrarme a la frágil esperanza de que volverá. De que ambos volverán, pero resulta ser un castigo, un amargo castigo verlos marcharse al Capitolio, pues ambos chicos campean en mi corazón.

* * *

FICHA PARA EL SIGUENTE CAPITULO:

**Tipo de personaje:** Tributo masculino, Distrito 2, segundo lugar en la 13va Edicion.

**Edad:** 17 años.

**Personalidad:** impulsivo, desvergonzado, explosivo, la mayor parte del tiempo esta de mal humor. Odia ser el segundo, busca siempre el reconocimiento.

**Historia:** Hijo de comerciantes, de clase media, entreno toda su vida para los Juegos y para su consecuente Victoria, siempre queriendo ser el mejor, se preparó para sonreír, adular y se galante, al igual que para desangrar, despellejar y asesinar. Para su desgracia, hubo alguien mejor que él, dejándole en donde nunca quiso estar, el segundo lugar

**Frase random: **"Adelante, acábame, para tu desgracia, me veras en cada par de ojos que mires allá afuera, estaré en cada momento de ocio, y esa, será mi venganza"


	17. Otro perdedor más

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre son propiedad de Suzanne Collins y no de su servidor. Esta historia participa en el reto ''80 historias'' del foro El Diente de León. También, este capítulo contiene gore. Si eres sensible a este tipo de contenido, por favor ten cuidado al leer o salta este capítulo.**

**Capítulo escrito por Twilli Prince, retadora Imagine Madness.**

* * *

**Otro perdedor más**

**Atlas Ramslee, 1****7 años**

**Distrito 2**

—Por fin te encuentro, Onyx —murmuro a su oído mientras me hago notar en un seto con forma de flamenco. Él se voltea rápidamente y se pone en guardia. Percibo su ira y su expresión facial me dice que ya está hastiado de la Arena. Esto termina ahora—. Tranquilo, voy a librarte de tu amargura. Dicen que el Infierno tiene unas bonitas vistas.

—Gracias por venir, Atlas —ignora completamente mi último comentario y me sonríe—. Bienvenido —hace una pausa y gira su espada en el pequeño conjunto de lirios que tenemos bajo nuestros pies—, a lo que será tu lecho de muerte. Son bonitas, ¿no…?

No permito que termine la frase cuando dirijo el hacha a la altura de la cadera y llevo un ataque lateral a su muslo derecho. Me dirijo ahí precisamente porque sé que tiene un corte profundo que le hicieron en el Baño de Sangre. Ventajas de haber sido aliados. Aunque él también sabe las mías.

Sin embargo, como si fuera una máquina, bloquea el mortífero ataque con su espada. No me rindo, doy una vuelta detrás de él y me dirijo hacia su brazo derecho. Mueve el brazo a tiempo pero no puede evitar un ligero corte en el hombro. Repito los ataques varias veces pero nuestras armas solo chocan y producen horribles chillidos metálicos. Obviamente, ha tenido un entrenamiento previo con el arma. Creía que éramos los únicos que habíamos empezado a entrenar a escondidas…

—No sé como Ciri pudo subestimarte. No eres para nada un novato —le comento. El se ríe y esta vez es él quien toma la iniciativa para atacar. Dirige su estoque contra mi pecho, pero lo esquivo por los pelos.

Intenta atacarme por diferentes ángulos y posiciones pero algo de lo que puedo alardear son mis reflejos. No hubiera llegado hasta aquí sin ellos. Seguimos luchando un poco más hasta que me pilla desprevenido un ataque doble con una daga que consigue sacar de su bolsillo. Paro la daga con el brazo y un dolor punzante y sangre comienzan a brotar de la herida.

—Ríndete de una vez. No tienes oportunidades contra mí —me gruñe.

—Onyx, esa confianza excesiva en ti será tu perdición. Te recuerdo que si llegué hasta aquí no fue por ser un blandengue de algún distrito como el 12.

—Eso es lo que dicen los perdedores —sonríe.

Hasta aquí llegó el inútil este. Gruño con ira y esta vez voy con todo. Onyx no calculó bien la fuerza con la que lo embestiría y por eso pierde el control y cae al suelo. Viendo venir que pondría la espada apuntándome por si se me ocurría saltar sobre él, con todo el esfuerzo que puedo posiciono el hacha como si fuera un palo de golf y apunto a su mano. Se da cuenta tarde que me dirijo a esa zona y el hacha produce un sonido de carne desgarrándose. Unas dos partes de su mano salen volando con la espada incluida. Sonrío victorioso, aunque el excesivo esfuerzo que hice me deja agotado. Onyx grita de dolor desde el piso, pero en un movimiento desesperado me patea con rabia las piernas haciendo que caiga al piso con él. Mientras intento levantarme y pillar el hacha que había quedado al lado de un abedul cercano, veo como Onyx recoge con la mano buena la espada y se levanta. Está más histérico que antes y carga con todo contra mí. Me levanto como puedo y pongo el hacha en posición defensiva por los pelos. Termino contra el tronco del abedul e intento como puedo resistir la embestida. Con los dedos restantes de su muñón y la mano izquierda, coge el filo de la espada y empuja el arma contra el mango del hacha. Poco a poco mueve la punta del arma hacia mi cara hasta que me hace un pequeño corte en la mejilla. Veo en sus ojos la ira, y las ganas de asesinarme y terminar con los Juegos de una vez por todas. Pero no lo conseguirá.

Yo voy a ganar esto.

Consigo liberarme del aprisionamiento y desesperadamente dirijo el filo del hacha a una de sus costillas. Onyx para el golpe pero no viene venir que me lance sobre él. Ahora soy yo el que lo empuja hacia el piso con hacha en manos. Sin embargo, en un movimiento que no veía venir, consigue sacar la daga gemela de la otra que todavía tengo incrustada en mi brazo, y la asesta en uno de mis costados. Grito y decido que tengo que devolverle la misma jugada. Mordiéndome los labios, saco la daga de mi antebrazo y consigo hacerle un corte diagonal poco profundo en todo el pecho. Onyx grita y ambos volvemos a pararnos. Ninguno ataca sino que cada uno recogemos nuestras armas. Estoy magullado, pero me consuela que ambos estemos en las mismas circunstancias. Todavía cualquiera de los dos puede alzarse con la victoria.

—Atlas, puedo decirte que tienes el honor de ser el contrincante más digno y a mi altura que he enfrentado en esta Arena —dice jadeando—. Prometo que tu muerte será rápida.

—Te equivocas, y solo por eso haré más _placentera_ la tuya —tendrá que suplicarme que lo mate. Iluso—. Terminemos esto como hombres. Suelta la espada y yo soltaré mi hacha. Matémonos a puño limpio.

Hago amago de soltar el hacha y el suelta su espada, veo su puño dirigirse a mi cara.

Tiro el hacha, bloqueo el puño como puedo y le dirijo una potente derecha hacia su pecho. Él recibe el golpe pero aprovecha y con una patada voladora me empuja hacia atrás. Seguimos dándonos más y más golpes hasta que acabamos en el piso. El toma la delantera, yo la tomo, él la vuelve a tomar y así seguimos durante unos cincos minutos. Todavía puedo luchar más, no…

Siento una sensación de vacío en mí costado derecho cuando caigo en cuenta que aun tenía la daga incrustada al cuerpo y que Onyx la acaba de sacar. Intento cubrirme con las manos para parar el golpe pero clava el arma en mi pecho, la saca y vuelve a apuñalarme. Se acabó. Conseguí el segundo lugar, de nuevo. Maldigo para todo mi interior, pero igual todo empieza a verse borroso.

—Adelante, acábame —escupo sangre a su cara pero él no parece inmutarse —. Para tu desgracia, me verás en cada par de ojos que mires allá afuera, estaré en cada momento de ocio, y esa, será mi venganza.

Onyx palidece un poco pero se recompone y busca algo a lado suyo. Creo que es una piedra.

—Adiós, Atlas. Nos veremos afuera —agarra la piedra y la estampa contra mi cráneo.

Mi cuerpo estalla del dolor y todo comienza a verse negro. Escucho a la distancia un cañón que confirma mi muerte. Lo último que pienso es que debería alegrarme de haber llegado tan lejos, pero solamente soy otro perdedor más.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Twilli aquí! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo. Igual que a Stelle, antes del SYOT no me habría animado a escribir aquí pero luego de todos los retos y mi alma kamikaze dijeron ¿por qué no? xD. Me ha gustado mucho darle vida a Atlas y espero que les haya gustado. Finalmente, quiero también destacar que el personaje de Onyx es propiedad de Cassian RenMei y no mía. Fue grandioso escribirlo a él también. Para los que estén interesados, la Arena era un gran jardín lleno de campos interminables de hermosas y mortíferas flores y muchísimos árboles. Y como se pudo leer, Onyx resultó ganador de esta Décimo Tercera edición de los Juegos del Hambre. Aquí abajo dejo la ficha para el siguiente personaje. Siempre suyos,**

**Twilli.**

**FICHA ANTERIOR:**

**Tipo de personaje: **Tributo masculino, Distrito 2, segundo lugar en la 13va Edición.

**Edad**: 17 años.

**Personalidad: **impulsivo, desvergonzado, explosivo, la mayor parte del tiempo está de mal humor. Odia ser el segundo, busca siempre el reconocimiento.

**Historia: **Hijo de comerciantes, de clase media, entrenó toda su vida para los Juegos y para su consecuente Victoria, siempre queriendo ser el mejor, se preparó para sonreír, adular y ser galante, al igual que para desangrar, despellejar y asesinar. Para su desgracia, hubo alguien mejor que él, dejándole en dónde nunca quiso estar, el segundo lugar.

**Frase random: **''Adelante, acábame, para tu desgracia, me verás en cada par de ojos que mires allá afuera, estaré en cada momento de ocio, y esa, será mi venganza.

**FICHA PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO:**

**Tipo de personaje: **Tributo masculino, Distrito 3, aliado de Lectro Reed. De nombre, Thomas. (El apellido puede ser inventado, pero cómo la ficha tiene el nombre de su aliado, considero que sería bueno mantenerse fieles al ''cannon''.

**Edad: **13 años.

**Personalidad: **Es un niño creativo e inteligente. Suele ser un poco introvertido, pero una vez que lo conoces puede tener bastante confianza en ti. A diferencia de la media de su distrito dónde suelen ser todos unos cerebritos insufribles, Thomas es más de las actividades exteriores como correr. Sin embargo, suele ser impaciente y es un poco ingenuo. Cuando se molesta, se le suben los humos a la cabeza y se le nubla el juicio.

**Historia: **Hijo único de dos personas que forman parte del equipo que maneja la radio nacional de Panem. Sus padres son bien pagados así que pueden darse un pequeño lujo de vez en cuando, aunque no son ricos. Thomas contaba con pocos amigos pero en ellos confiaba mucho. Solía tener mucho miedo a los Juegos, pero intentaba ocultarlo pensando en otras cosas. Tuvo una cosecha extraña, ya que sonreía pero al mismo tiempo lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos.

**Frase random: **''El Universo conspira y hace que mi coco tenga más de agua de lo normal. Interesante. ¿Tiene tal vez un mensaje oculto?''.


	18. Hasta el fondo

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre son propiedad de Suzanne Collins y no de su servidor. Esta historia participa en el reto ''80 historias'' del foro El Diente de León. También, este capítulo contiene gore. Si eres sensible a este tipo de contenido, por favor ten cuidado al leer o salta este capítulo.**

**Capítulo escrito por Freyja-af-Folkvangr retador Twilli-Prince.**

* * *

**Hasta el fondo**

**Thomas Fortabat, 13 años**

**Distrito 3**

—¡No puedo más!

Dejo salir un suspiro desde mi interior, intentando demostrar todo el cansancio que siento en ese momento. Miro de reojo a mi compañero, y puedo ver como frunce el ceño mientras observa el paisaje una vez más.

—¿Puedes callarte un segundo? —susurra.

Levanto los hombros dándome por enterado y sigo caminando junto a él, el paso era ligero y silencioso. Intentamos siempre movernos de noche, anteponernos a lo que podría pasar, buscando alimento entre los parajes y así mantenernos alejados de los otros tributos.

—¿Qué crees que tengan en la Cornucopia? ¿Cerdo asado o comida más aburrida? ¿Galletas y pan?

Las preguntas se agolpan en mi mente, tan sólo una mera forma de buscar con qué entretenerme. Me está poniendo nervioso tanto silencio.

—Thomas, silencio.

Lectro mueve su mano hacia mí y cierro los labios, de repente, puedo escuchar unas pisadas a lo lejos. Nos miramos y decidimos tirarnos al suelo para escondernos entre el follaje, de ahí nos arrastramos hasta quedar tras un enorme tronco el cual nos sirvió de escondite.

El chico del Dos aparece con su aliado, el extraño chico del Uno. Es muy extraño verlos solos cuando en un comienzo formaron un equipo más grande, con los del 4 incluso.

Puedo sentir mi corazón golpetear con fuerza contra mis costillas, se están acercando mientras arrastran con rudeza sus enormes espadas, las cuáles estoy seguro consiguieron de algún patrocinador. Nos miramos fugazmente y, sin siquiera pensarlo, mi mano se mueve hasta tomar la pequeña daga que encontré después del baño de sangre.

—¿Dónde estarán los otros?

La voz del chico del Dos suena muy grave, se ve algo ansioso y busca con la mirada algo desesperado. Baún más mi cabeza para evitar que me vea con esos brillantes ojos azules.

—Dijeron que irían por las molestias del 7, aún no escucho cañonazos.

El chico del 1 se ve mucho más serio y cauteloso que su compañero, está analizando el lugar, tal cual hace un momento estaba haciendo Lectro. Agita su espada con rudeza y vuelve a mirar a todos lados.

Están buscando tributos para cazar.

—Aquí no hay nada, vamos donde están los otros. Quizás tengamos suerte y lleguemos a la repartición.

Siguen su camino entre las malezas y siento que mi corazón late aún más rápido, la sangre fluye con fuerza entre mis venas y las manos se me adormecen. Saber que los profesionales están buscándonos para matarnos, me está poniendo jodidamente nervioso.

—Debemos irnos de aquí, si ellos andaban acá los otros no deben estar muy lejos —Lectro se levanta con cuidado de su posición y miró a todos lados, intentando confirmar que los demás se han ido—, vámonos de aquí.

Me levanto de un salto y guardo la daga en el bolsillo otra vez.

Sigo a mi compañero sumido en mis pensamientos un largo tramo, dentro de mi cabeza solo había espacio para el qué estarían pensando mis padres y el cómo haría una vez que tuviéramos que separarnos. Si bien, mi compañero no es el más animado de todos, hemos logrado apañarnos y apoyarnos para sobrevivir lo que llevamos de los juegos.

A pesar que, Lectro es solo dos años mayor, es casi una cabeza más alto que yo. Su cabello castaño oscuro aún reluce como si se hubiera dado una ducha hace un par de horas y su pose erguida le da una especie de confianza que no todos traían.

De repente, se escucha un cañonazo en el aire, nos quedamos callados y quietos en nuestra posición. Alguien ha muerto, lo que significa que los profesionales han logrado dar con el paradero de los que buscaban.

Los siguientes podríamos ser nosotros.

Estoy tan ensimismado en mí mismo, que no noto el desnivel y caigo al agua que se agolpa en el suelo. Hemos llegado al borde de la isla.

—¿Estás bien?

Me mira sobre su hombro como si intentara no darse por enterado de mi caída, le sonrío desde el suelo mientras intento sacar las gotas que escurren por mi rostro.

—El universo conspira y hace que mi coco tenga más agua de lo normal — no puedo evitar soltar una risa, lo que sólo logra irritar a mi compañero quien frunce el ceño. A lo lejos un rayo surca el cielo, igual que siempre sucede cuando muere un tributo, ya sean minutos u horas después, pero sucede. Lectro tiene una teoría, pero aún no hemos podido probarla del todo, es difícil sin tener noción espacio-tiempo de dónde estamos —. Interesante. ¿Tiene tal vez un mensaje oculto?

Quizás aquellos rayos son más que simples rayos que caen cada cierto tiempo en la Arena.

—Yo creo que…

Y de repente, un grito nos llama la atención. A unos metros están los profesionales de hace un momento, no son más de dos segundos que nos miramos y vemoscomo corren hacia nosotros. Me levanto en un segundo y saco la daga de mi bolsillo otra vez, echamos a correr y gracias a las clases de gimnasia que tomé en la escuela en el distrito, puedo sacarle casi un cuerpo de ventaja a Lectro que corre a todo lo que puede tras de mí.

—¡Debemos ir hacia adentro!

Le grito y antes de poder movernos, los mismos monstruos que vimos el día anterior comienzan a salir desde el agua. Se arrastran fuera del agua, se mueven y abren sus bocas como si buscaran comida, salto hacía atrás al momento que veo como uno agarraba al chico del Dos y se lo lleva mar adentro.

—¡Le…!

Le voy a gritar a mi compañero que tenga cuidado cuando uno agarra mi pierna y tira de mí agua adentro, intento sujetarme con fuerza de la arena y las pequeñas rocas que hay, soltando la daga y viendo como Lectro me mira asustado.

Me está tirando con fuerzas hacia el agua, y una vez que estoy sumergido intento alejarme de él, le pateo la cara mientras siento que el aire se me escapaba. Groso error, es en ese momento que el muto me muerde en una pierna, siento el dolor y el ardor cuando sus dientes rompen la carne, pero eso no me detiene.

Nado con fuerza hacia el exterior, saco la cabeza y trago aire con rudeza. A lo lejos Lectro me mira aún paralizado.

—¡Ayu-Ayúdame!

Sabe que el monstruo está por ahí, mi compañero salta al agua y nada un par de brazadas hacia mí. Según habíamos dado cuenta, él es mucho mejor nadador que yo, ya que yo solo sé mantenerme a flote.

De repente hay algo extraño en mí, tengo que mover mucho más fuerte mis brazos y piernas para poder salir a flote. El agua me traga hacia el interior, y mantener mi cabeza fuera es demasiado difícil.

—¡Thomas!

Puedo escuchar los gritos de Lectro a lo lejos, pero el agua ya ha entrado en mis oídos, intento mantener mi nariz y boca afuera, estoy luchando con algo que me jala hacia el interior.

De repente unas manos me toman, es mi compañero, puedo ver su rostro a través del agua.

—¡Nada, vamos! —me grita.

Muevo mis piernas con fuerza, pero aquello que no quiere que me vaya seguía ahí.

—¡Me están jalando!

Grito, estoy aterrado y asustado. ¿Por qué a mí?

Lectro se sumerge a un lado, y luego de unos segundos saca la cabeza, vuelve a tomarme y me intenta ayudar a salir de ahí.

—¡No hay nada ahí! ¡Vamos, nada!

Pero no puedo, no lo entiendo. Hay algo, que me está jalando hacia el interior y me estoy cansando ya de luchar contra aquello.

—No puedo, no puedo — muevo las piernas lo más rápido que puedo, pero no es suficiente, se están volviendo lentas y pesadas, y el cansancio es peor —. Algo sucede.

Ahogo un grito cuando noto que el dolor en mi pierna ya no existe, pero siento como si pesara como una roca. Me voy a hundir, hiciera lo que pudiera, me voy a hundir.

—Yo…

—¡Thomas, Thomas!

Y aquello fue lo último que logro escuchar, cuando el agua termina de llenar mis oídos y el ruido cesa cuando todo se pone azul.

* * *

**Lectro Reed es un mentor de Amapolas para las Luciérnagas creado por Camille Castairs. **

**Ficha para el siguiente capitulo:**

**Tipo de personaje:** Chico, distrito a elegir. Se encuentra en al ficha de Liva, es a quién ella manipuló para que se suicidará por él, luego de tener relaciones.

**Edad:** 15, más joven que Liva.

Personalidad: Enamoradizo, manipulable, sentimental y espontaneo. Necesita tener alguien en quien apoyarse para poder tomar decisiones, sumamente inseguro. Intenta mantener una faceta de "chico rudo".

**Historia:** Hijo del medio en una familia donde las peleas son una constante habitual, solía ser ignorado, ya que vivía bajo el halo de su hermano mayor y perfecto, y la princesita menor de la familia. Cuando sus padres se separan, se pelean por quedarse a sus hermanos y él pasa al olvido. Se va a vivir con su abuela, en su humilde casa y forja una nueva personalidad inventada. Su familia era acomodada.

**Frase random**: ¿Una rosa? ¿un chocolate?, la verdad no sé que podría hacer para ganarme tú corazón... Pero si todo lo que quieres es que follar, vamos, moriré feliz.


	19. Diosa ensangrentada

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre son propiedad de Suzanne Collins y no de su servidor. Esta historia participa en el reto ''80 historias'' del foro El Diente de León. También, este capítulo contiene gore. Si eres sensible a este tipo de contenido, por favor ten cuidado al leer o salta este capítulo.**

**Capítulo escrito por Imagine Madness retadora ****Freyja-af-Folkvangr**

* * *

**Diosa Ensangrentada**

**Aarne Wilcox. 15 años**

**Distrito 5**

Mirarla en ese estado dolía. Dolía más que los golpes propinados por Rickon.

Dolía ver desquebrajarse la imagen de heroína que tenía, con el pelo embarrado de sangre, las mejillas con sendos caminos de lágrimas a través de la suciedad y la sangre.

La imagen era totalmente surreal.

Agazapada en el suelo, rodeada por los inertes cuerpos de docenas de murciélagos muertos y quienes hubiesen sido mis aliados.

Desde que rodeo la mesa donde comía con los chicos que ahora están muertos frente a mí, me cautivó con sus grandes y brillantes ojos, sabía que haría cualquier cosa por aquella chica. Porque ese brillo incomprensible en su mirada refulgiera en todo su esplendor.

La falsa seguridad que tenía, la efímera resolución a matarla, a privar al mundo de su esencia, se desvaneció de la misma forma en que las nubes de polvo se desvanecían por las calles del distrito.

Di un paso tambaleante en su dirección, empuñando con fuerza el mango de la daga plateada.

Sus ojos verdes voltearon a verme, grandes, llorosos, hermosos; y mi resolución termino de evaporase. Caí de rodillas a su lado, con el corazón hecho añicos. Mis manos se dirigieron sin voluntad hacia sus mejillas, limpiado el rastro amargo de su dolor.

―Por favor ―dijo en un susurro, y supe entonces que aquella fachada altiva que yo mismo había creado años atrás, se había diluido en esa suplica.

Sin saber cómo o porque, mis manos trazaron un camino descendente por su cuello, hasta sus hombros, y después hasta su cintura, donde se detuvieron, mi rostro se acercó al suyo y nuestros labios se juntaron.

Podía sentir el sabor del oxido de la sangre, la sal de su sudor y lágrimas, y el dulce de su aliento.

Mi cuerpo cobró vida como nunca antes en el momento en que sus piernas se enroscaron en mis caderas. Sus manos reptaron desde mi cabeza hasta mi pecho, hundiendo sus perfectas uñas en las costuras del uniforme, desgarrándolo en una cruel caricia que me erizo la piel.

Trate de copiar el movimiento pero fue imposible en su lugar y mientras ella desperdigaba lametones por mis hombros dije:

―¿Esta es la única forma?

―¿Qué pensabas que querría? Esto es lo que _yo _quiero, Esto es lo que me darás, y después pagaras por ello ―dijo, ácido bajando por sus palabras.

―No lo sé, ¿Una rosa? ¿Un chocolate?, la verdad no sé qué podría hacer para ganarme tú corazón... Pero si todo lo que quieres es follar, vamos, moriré feliz.

Mis manos encuentran de nuevo su camino, esta vez más seguras, descubriendo cada parte de su perfecta anatomía. La gravedad y el fuego dentro de mí nos obligan a tumbarnos en la hierba húmeda.

Junto de nuevo mis labios con los suyos, pasión desbordando en cada rose. Giramos una y mil veces, cada cuerpo luchando por una posición de poder.

Finalmente la dejo hacer de mi lo que le plazca.

Se mueve con lentitud alrededor de mi miembro, siento su calor, su textura, sus movimientos incrementan. Parece una diosa Antigua, con la melena ondeando al aire fresco del crepúsculo, sus ojos mirando un punto por encima de mí.

Mi corazón se agita en veneración hacia ella. Continúa moviéndose, cada vez con más ímpetu. Me pierdo en el vaivén de su perfecto pecho, y elevo las manos para acariciarlos.

Mis músculos empiezan a contraerse, y un fuego se nace en la base de mi vientre, acumulando se en aquella zona que ella envuelve con su cuerpo.

Siento el fuego salir de mí y perderse en su calor. Suelto una exhalación profunda en el mismo momento en que ella sonríe.

Más no deja de moverse, obligando a mi cuerpo a despertar de nuevo. Este le responde a todas sus exigencias, mis manos se mueven por si solas, tocando acariciando, palpando cada parte de su cuerpo que ella permite. Se inclina hacia mí, su espeso cabello creando una cortina alrededor de nuestros rostros, el tacto a mí alrededor se intensifica y siento como un gemido escapa de mis labios mezclándose en el viento.

Me besa, despacio, con calma, introduciendo su lengua en mi boca, acaricio su espalda al son que ella marca. Siento sus manos recorrer mi pecho, subiendo por mis hombros hasta mi cabeza.

En un ágil movimiento se yergue, un sonrisa sádica en sus labios rosados.

Toma mis manos y las alza por sobre mi cabeza. No ha dejado de moverse aun. Mantiene mis manos presas con las suyas mientras coloca una familiar daga en mi mano derecha.

―Es el momento, hazlo ―susurra con dulzura

El calor, la contracción muscular, aparece de nuevo, pero esta vez, la siento tensarse a mí alrededor, un gemido escapa nuevamente de mis labios, me las arreglo para apretarme a su cuerpo, en el momento en que el clímax llega por segunda vez a mí, deslizo la fina hoja por mis brazos abriendo rojos canales en ellos. Ella me besa y muerde el hombro mientras observo mi sangre manchar la tersa piel de su espalda.

* * *

**Liva Moore es una mentora de Amapolas para las Luciérnagas creada por Chupipli**

**FICHA PARA EL SIGUENTE CAPITULO**

**Tipo de personaje: **tributo femenino del D11 (Saori Grant)

**Edad: **15 años

**Personalidad: **dulce, carismática, delicada. Es amable, algo extrovertida, no le agrada hablar demasiado. Es complaciente y poco segura de sí misma y sus habilidades

**Historia: **hija de agricultores, vivía en las afueras del círculo principal del distrito, no termino la escuela pues después dela enfermedad de su hermana segunda (ella es la mayor) debió ayudar a sus padres en los cultivos para poder pagar el tratamiento. Tenían lo necesario para sus tres hijos, fue la primera de la familia en ser cosechada.

**Frase random: **"Mamá decía que lo último que debía morir era la esperanza, mamá no sabía que la esperanza en este lugar no ayuda de nada."


	20. Florecilla

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre son propiedad de Suzanne Collins y no de su servidor. Esta historia participa del reto "80 historias" del foro El Diente de León. También, este capítulo contiene gore. Si eres sensible a este tipo de contenido, por favor ten cuidado al leer o salta este capítulo.**

**Capítulo escrito por La chica de pelo rojo, retadora Imagine Madness.**

* * *

**Florecilla**

**Saori Grant. Distrito 11**

**15 años**

Siento mi pulso martilleándome en las sienes, mientras mi corazón golpea en su jaula. El regusto del miedo y el vómito inundan mi boca. Hasta hoy había estado segura de que los cortes que había visto en el campo me endurecieron el estómago. Estaba muy equivocada. Al ver la secuencia de la primera muerte, todo lo que había intentado comer antes de entrar en la arena se escapó de mi cuerpo. Ahora tanto el baño de sangre como mi desayuno estaban cada vez más lejos. Recordar la explosión me revuelve el estómago. Irónicamente el primero en morir fue el chico del 1, trastabilló en la plataforma y cayó desatando una lluvia de intestinos y sangre. Vaya profesional.

La mochila que logré tomar se golpea entre mis omoplatos, puedo escuchar un líquido dentro de ella. Es muy liviana y pequeña, dudo que tenga algo muy importante, aun así peor es nada. El fango succiona mis piernas dificultando mucho mi escape, no logro hacer más que un par de metros sin caer. Cuando caigo por cuarta vez estoy cubierta de tierra y agua podrida. Me incorporo jadeando con la sensación de haber corrido kilómetros sin parar. Puede que haya sucedido así, cuando iba a la escuela era la mejor corredora de grandes distancias. Aun así, eso fue hace años.

Escucho la succión de pasos en algún punto detrás de mí y los músculos se me contraen listos para volver a correr. El dolor punzante de los pulmones de pronto merma con un par de latidos. Antes de siquiera procesarlo vuelvo a correr mientras intento mantener los restos de mi desayuno dentro. Los minutos se estiran eternamente. La humedad del ambiente cada vez es más densa, al punto que la neblina que me rodea no me permite ver más allá del largo de mi brazo. Entre la carrera y la humedad, respirar me cuesta tanto como tragar el almuerzo _nutritivo _que nos dan en los campos de mi distrito. La velocidad anormal con la que surgió la niebla me asegura que los Vigilantes están jugando con los controles del clima.

Tropiezo con una raíz invisible entre el lodo y vuelvo a caer. Los nervios y el olor me provocan arcadas violentas y siento el ácido subir por mi garganta. Alguien me toma por el brazo y sin esfuerzo alguno me pone de pie y me gira hacia él mientras grito y me retuerzo. Escucho una risa grave, rasposa. Estoy segura de haberla escuchado antes en los entrenamientos, y rezo porque no sea quien creo que es. Muerdo el brazo que me sostiene, mi atacante suelta un alarido y yo me alejo. Lo cual no es mucho porque me vuelvo a caer.

—¿Qué sucede Florecilla? ¿Así que aprendiste nuevas habilidades en los entrenamientos?— su voz es igual que su risa grave, rasposa, no parece la voz de un imbécil de 17 años— Nunca vi la estación de vomito – se burló.

Gruño cuando escucho ese apodo, es Grant, el chico del 3. Al pequeño sabelotodo le pareció gracioso que mi apellido sea igual que su nombre y desde el desfile me persigue pidiéndome ser mi aliado. Él dedicó su tiempo a ir a las mismas estaciones que yo, a sentarse junto a mí en los almuerzos e incluso parloteó sobre mí en su dichosa entrevista. Algo que a la maléfica Venus Andros no le agradó demasiado y provocó que se ensañara conmigo. Mi escolta opina que es encantador y que debería seguirle el _affair,_ sea lo que sea eso, mientras pueda.

—¿Me seguiste?— mi voz suena estrangulada y jadeante.

Parece que dije algo gracioso porque Grant vuelve a reír. Por algún motivo me pone nerviosa, de una manera que no debería. Hay algo en él que me inquieta y me hace querer estar lejos. Respiro e intento calmarme. Quizás es el ambiente, ya que él no parece peligroso en absoluto. Alto, tanto que tengo que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para verlo a la cara, sus ojos verde grama parecen reírse todo el tiempo, la piel tostada hace pensar en el sol del que hablan los tributos del 4 y no del distrito de la tecnología. Pero aun así, hay algo que me grita que tengo que huir.

Grant se acerca y me ayuda a ponerme de pie. Los músculos se me tensan y el corazón parece querer escaparse de mi pecho. Otra vez está sonriendo. Su sonrisa me pone nerviosa. Las chicas de este año tenían las hormonas revolucionadas debido a esa sonrisa, incluso llegaron rumores que se acostó con las chicas del 6 y de su distrito. Ninguna de ellas era capaz de ver lo molesto que es el sabelotodo debido a esa sonrisa.

—¿Aliados? —pregunta estirando su mano hacia mí— Todavía tengo esperanzas que digas que sí.

Doy unos pasos hacia atrás, tratando de poner distancia entre ambos.

—Mamá decía que lo último en morir era la esperanza —por un segundo la sonrisa de Grant se agranda—, pero mamá no sabía que la esperanza no sirve de nada en este lugar.

Giro y corro hacia el árbol más cercano. Me abrazo al tronco y comienzo a trepar. Estoy cubierta de lodo y mis dedos se resbalan con frecuencia, pero de igual manera me elevo sobre el suelo con agilidad. Siento un tirón en mis piernas y caigo de cara al agua estancada. El golpe pica y puedo sentir como la sangre se agolpa en mi cara. Él me gira sobre mi espalda con una facilidad aterradora. Mis escasos cuarenta kilos no parecen ser nada para él.

—¿Estás segura de no querer ser mi aliada, Florecita?— su voz me hace estremecer, ya no es dulce y amistosa.

—Vete a la mierda, Grant. Déjame en paz.

Sube y baja su pie abruptamente sobre mi estómago. Su peso me hunde en el fango y me obliga a expulsar todo el aire. Busco oxígeno a bocanadas, llenándome la boca de putrefacción.

—Si no eres mi aliada, eres una amenaza Florecilla. No puedo ganar con amenazas rondando, así que no lo tomes personal.

Veo como algo centella en su mano. Siento el frio en mi garganta y luego el ardor. Intento tomar aire y escucho un gorgoteo lastimoso.

La mano de Grant vuelve a bajar... Y grito.

* * *

**Ficha para el siguiente capítulo:**

**Tipo de personaje: Tritbuto masculino D2**

**Nombre: Citrine Shappire**

**Edad: 18**

**Personalidad: Arrogante, seguro de sí mismo, carismático, coqueto, violento, feroz, manipulador.**

**Historia: Hijo de los comerciantes de gemas más ricos del distrito 2. Está en la academia desde que sabe caminar. Tiene una hermana mayor, que está casada con el director de la academia. Es un niño mimado y caprichoso. Desde pequeño se le inculcó que está destinado a ganar.**

**Frase: "Quejarse no mata imbéciles, Citrine"**


	21. De aquí a las estrellas

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre son propiedad de Suzanne Collins y no de su servidor. Esta historia participa del reto "80 historias" del foro El Diente de León. También, este capítulo contiene gore. Si eres sensible a este tipo de contenido, por favor ten cuidado al leer o salta este capítulo.**

**Capítulo escrito por **Freyja af-Folkvangr**, retadora La chica del pelo rojo.**

* * *

**De aquí a las estrellas. **

**Citrine Sapphire. Distrito 2**

**18 años**

Derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda.

Sigo sus movimientos, totalmente leíbles y predecibles. La concentración extrema no le deja ver más allá, noto el surco que se forma en su frente y como sus cejas bajan casi hasta tocarse entre sí, cuando intenta parecer más temible de lo que según él, ya es.

Nada que no pueda ver, a lo que no me pueda adelantar.

Predecible, pobre idiota.

—Ya, me aburrí.

Su rostro se crispa en el momento que hablo, baja el brazo con el que sostiene la espada y me mira. No puedo evitar sonreír.

Abre y cierra la boca, una y otra vez. Intenta decir algo inteligente, pero sé que su cerebro no registra más allá de la situación, puedo sentir como su vergüenza crece, y como sus mejillas se ponen rojas, más y más cada segundo.

—Citrine yo…

—No es necesario que te disculpes por ser tan inepto, menos mal este año el vencedor seré yo y tú ni siquiera tendrás que ir a dar pena a los juegos — sale una risa irónica, le miro mientras observo mi espada, que en su hoja me refleja —. Deberías agradecer que te ahorraré esa vergüenza.

Las palabras salen rápidas y logro el cometido que quiero, veo como sus ojos se vuelven vidriosos y aprieta los puños con fuerza. Un blandengue cualquiera, así nunca será nada en la vida.

Vuelvo a fijar mi vista en la espada, mis ojos han cambiado. Ya no tienen ese tinte dulce que alguna vez existió, son más oscuros, más fieros, más decididos. De la misma forma que lo soy yo.

Me doy la vuelta, y camino hasta dónde está Agatha, su frente está perlada en sudor y su cabello está atado en una coleta alta, mientras a su lado descansa la espada de doble filo que siempre usa, en cada entrenamiento, cada día.

—No sé por qué me hacen entrenar con esos ineptos, ni tomar la espada pueden hacer bien.

Antes de sentarme junto a ella, tomo una de las botellas de agua que esperan heladas en una mesa. La abro y doy un trago, sintiendo el frescor recorrer mi cuerpo, adentro de la academia hace siempre un calor infernal, el que se incrementa ahora por la temporada veraniega en la que estamos.

Los grados suben y puedo sentir el sudor, como baja por mi nuca y se pierde bajo mi camiseta, dejando un camino frío por él.

—Y mira el último modelito que trajo Lennix, es más idiota que el de la semana pasada. ¿Tú crees que así seré el mejor y podré ganar los juegos?

Ese último chico ha sido lo peor que ha traído Lennix, el dueño de la academia y esposo de mi hermana. El que se metió un día en mi casa, que encontré un día metido en la cama con mi hermana sin que mis padres supieran, el que se hizo el lindo para poder entrar a mi familia, el que me trajo un día a rastras y que, con suerte, me llevó a encontrar mi camino a seguir.

Las vueltas de la vida, de algo malo suele venir algo bueno.

—Dios Citrine, hoy te estás quejando particularmente mucho. ¿Qué paso?

Agatha entorna los ojos y yo sólo puedo fulminarla con la mirada, odio cuando se burla de mí.

—Idiota, son todos unos idiotas.

Le gruño, la veo sonreír y simplemente dejo salir un bufido mientras me cruzo de brazos y recuesto mi espalda contra la fría muralla. Entrecierro los ojos cuando la oigo reír y siseo entre dientes.

—¿Vas a seguir ahí riéndote de mí, o aprenderás de una vez a ser buena con esa espada?

La vi parar en seco y girar la cabeza hasta mirarme, sus ojos ardían por la rabia de mi comentario y eso logró hacerme sonreír. Agatha era una chica astuta, de carácter fuerte, burlesca, pero nunca sería lo suficientemente buena con las armas como para ganar los juegos si así decide ir (o si lo decide el destino por ella).

—¡Já!

Giro el rostro para mirarla, y la encuentro riéndose ácidamente de mí.

—¿Y tú qué? — se levanta de dónde está, y se planta frente a mí—. Quejarse no mata imbéciles, Citrine. Anda, vamos a pelear.

Toma su afilada espada y camina tranquilamente hasta la mitad del salón, sobre el suelo de baldosas color marfil donde solemos entrenar. Una sonrisa confiada se posiciona en mi cara sin siquiera pensarlo, me levanto de un salto, dejando la botella casi sin agua a un lado y tomo mi espada favorita, más parecida a una Katana por lo delgada y afilada que es.

Me planto frente a ella, su esbelta figura contrasta con la fuerza de sus brazos, simula una sonrisa fiera la cual solo incrementa mis ganas de pelear, aunque sean unos momentos.

He entrenado casi toda mi vida para poder ir y dar un genial espectáculo, sé que la gente aquí en el distrito me conoce. Soy Citrine, soy un luchador y asesinaré a quién tenga que hacerlo para poder alcanzar esa fama y esa grandeza que me merezco.

La gente va a conocerme, adularme, desearme, envidiarme y querrá ser como yo. Van a verme por la televisión y seguirán mi historia, me verán sonreír cada vez que destripe a alguien, me verán reír cuando me pidan clemencia, me verán llegar hasta el final y dar ese espectáculo que llenará el rating en todos lados.

Voy a ser una estrella, seré ovacionado, seré el vencedor que el Capitolio merece.

* * *

**Ese fue Citrine.**

**Y aquí la ficha para el siguiente capítulo:**

**Tipo personaje**: Chico distrito 8

**Nombre**: Allen

**Personalidad:** protector, sincero, abierto, carismático, extrovertido, a veces seguro a veces inseguro sobre si mismo. Bueno con los cuchillos arrojadizos.

**Historia: **Vive con su madre en el distrito. Trabaja en la fábrica de textiles, es muy bueno con las grapadoras y cosiendo. Una vez elegido en los juegos, se vuelve un poco más inseguro hasta que llega a los entrenamientos y ve que es bueno con los cuchillos lo que le da una ventaja. Se vuelve cercano a su compañera Della Bowman, lo que lo lleva a incluso a dar su vida por ella.

**Frase random**: Tú solo corre, corre sin mirar hacia atrás. Si escuchas un grito o algo, sigue corriendo. Yo estaré bien, yo cuidaré de ti.

Hay más información de él en la ficha de Della, quien es la mentora de Adeline. :)


	22. Oda a la muerte

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre son propiedad de Suzanne Collins y no de la persona encargada de este capítulo. Esta historia participa en el reto ''80 historias'' del foro El Diente de León. También, los capítulos de pueden tener contenido gore, así que ten cuidado al leer si eres sensible a este tipo de contenido.**

**Capítulo escrito por Twilli Prince, retadora Freyja af-Folkvangr.**

* * *

**Oda a la muerte**

**Allen Fils. Distrito 8**

**17 años**

—Buenos días. —Della me dedica una sonrisa somnolienta. Sinceramente no le veo nada de bueno en amanecer en un sitio donde la muerte es inminente, pero igualmente le respondo el saludo. Ella me da una sonrisa tímida y empieza a buscar algo en la única mochila que tenemos. Veo que saca el termo con sopa que nos cayó en un paracaídas anoche y me relamo los labios—. Wow, todavía está tibia. Aprovechemos.

Sonrío y dejo que ella tome primero. Mientras levanta el termo me fijo en sus brazos, con una u otra cicatriz fresca. Della ha adelgazado unos pocos kilos desde que llegamos a la Arena y algo en mi despierta un sentimiento de preocupación, de querer hacer algo para solucionar eso. Simplemente desecho ese pensamiento y tomo un poco de sopa. Es cierto, sigue algo caliente. Mientras me bebo el resto, Della saca una galleta de soda y la parte por la mitad. Guardo el termo vacío en la mochila y comemos la galleta.

—Deberíamos empezar a movernos —le sugiero con la boca llena. Antes de entrar a la Arena, Della habría puesto cara de asco y negado con la cabeza. Ahora lo toma como algo normal.

—Sí, si nos quedamos aquí puede que los de allá arriba —estira un dedo hacia el cielo, haciendo referencia a los Vigilantes— nos manden un regalito. Y precisamente no un buen regalo. —Deja escapar un suspiro irónico.

—¿Cuántos quedamos? —le pregunto porque sé que me dirá la respuesta de inmediato y yo mismo empiezo a hacer la cuenta. Della tiene una buena memoria.

—Sin contarnos a nosotros, quedamos tres. El del Dos, la del Cuatro y la del Nueve. El final está cerca.

No sé si sea precisamente bueno para nosotros, aunque intento pensar que tendremos un final positivo. Sé que solo sale uno vivo, pero en los últimos días he imaginado no una victoria individual, sino una grupal. Precisamente una donde Della y yo terminamos ganando, y el Capitolio nos aclama como héroes. Y héroes que también son _algo_ _más_. Unos sentimientos corren por mi pecho cada vez que veo a Della, aunque no sé con exactitud de qué son. Son como unas mariposas que vuelan por mis pulmones, robándose el aire con ellas. Igualmente, nada de eso podría pasar. Dios, estamos en los Juegos del Hambre, no en ''los Juegos del Amor y la Amistad''.

—Allen… —La voz de Della me saca de mis pensamientos. Ella me observa con una mirada entre curiosa y divertida—. ¿Estabas escuchando lo que te estaba diciendo?

—Eh… la verdad es que no. —Ambos soltamos una risa suave. Luego volvemos a tomar la compostura.

—Te estaba diciendo que deberíamos volver al bosque. —Le dirijo una mirada atónita—. Sí, sé que el bosque estaba lleno de profesionales, pero tengo el presentimiento de que esta nieve se va a volver más y más hostil.

—Puede que tengas razón, sí.

Y, como si fuera alguna señal del destino, justamente un cañonazo suena. Ambos tomamos eso como una señal para iniciar a recoger las cosas y lo hacemos en un cómodo silencio. Cuando vemos que tenemos todo, nos disponemos a dejar la cueva que nos sirvió de refugio durante poco tiempo. Antes de salir, veo que Della se detiene. Extrañado, me volteo a ver qué le ocurre.

—Allen, mira, qué monada… —Una pequeña bola blanca nos sonríe desde el piso. Da una vuelta sobre sí misma y se ríe. Della y yo le sonreímos. Pero recuerdo que estemos en la Arena y que todo lo que se vea inocente casi siempre termina siendo mortífero—. Aw, déjame acariciarte…

—¡Della, no, no te muevas! —le grito escandalizado—. ¿No crees que es muy inocente para el lugar donde estamos? —Su cara se ensombrece por la sorpresa, y se aleja lentamente del pequeño muto. Este último pone cara de tristeza, sintiéndose rechazado—. Lo siento, _amiguito_, pero nuestra seguridad antes de la tuya.

Y con eso me acerco a él y lo pateo bien fuerte, para que se vaya a lo más profundo de la cueva. Pero, para sorpresa de ambos, la pequeña bola no se mueve en lo más mínimo. De repente siento una presión en mi zapato, como algo afilado. Levanto el pie y con él también al muto, que esta aferrando sus dientecitos en mi calzado. Agito el pie y el muto salta al piso, con una velocidad mucho mayor a la que demostró hace segundos.

Sin haberlo previsto, el muto está siendo rodeado por un halo de una luz blanquecina. Empieza a crecer muchísimo, diría que mide hasta más de dos metros. El muto se ha vuelto bípedo y sus extremidades obviamente se han alargado y robustecido mucho más. Tiene unas grandes garras afiladas y unos colmillos que se prestan para despellejar un jabalí con facilidad. De esa pequeña bolita, ha surgido nada más y nada menos que un oso polar. Jamás había visto uno. Y tampoco es que me dé felicidad habérmelo encontrado.

Protejo instintivamente a Della. Ella está en shock y parece horrorizada, mas no tiembla y ya tiene su cuchillo en la mano. Yo saco mi set de tres cuchillos que pude conseguir en el Baño de Sangre. Si la bolita ya era rápida en su forma anterior, ni siquiera contemos su velocidad ahora. Con una ferocidad inusitada, el oso corre hacia nosotros y abre sus zarpas, dispuesto a atacar. Yo, con mi buena puntería, consigo lanzar uno de mis cuchillos e incrustarlo en su pecho. Sin embargo, esto no lo detiene y me llevo un zarpazo que recubre a todo mi brazo. Además, Della y yo salimos disparados hacia una de las paredes de la cueva.

—¡Allen! —exclama horrorizada viendo la herida de mi brazo—. Tenemos… ¡tenemos que salir de aquí mientras podamos!

Me zarandea para que vea al muto. Está en el piso y aúlla del dolor por el cuchillo. Es nuestro momento. Della me ayuda a levantarme, pero no siento nada de mi brazo derecho. Ignoro si quedó inútil de por vida o si simplemente está herido de gravedad y es salvable. Della pasa mi otro brazo por su hombro y empezamos a salir de la cueva. Pero el muto aún no se ha rendido.

Me agarra del brazo malo y me arrastra hacia dentro. Yo salgo nuevamente volando hacia la cueva, pero esta vez el muto no está conmigo, sino con Della. Mi corazón da un vuelco y, si hubiera un medidor de estrés, el mío estaría hasta por las nubes.

Della retrocede con cautela y con miedo, un movimiento en falso y está acabada. En cualquiera de los escenarios, ella no saldría victoriosa en un encuentro con el muto. Grito de la ira hasta que caigo en cuenta en algo. Sí… eso podría salvarla.

—¡Della! —le grito mientras me agacho y recojo un par de piedras. Ella voltea perdida y no deja de mirar al muto, que cada vez está más cerca—. ¡Corre, Della! Tú solo corre, corre sin mirar hacia atrás. Si escuchas un grito o algo, sigue corriendo. Yo estaré bien, yo cuidaré de ti.

—¡Allen, no! —Por su tono de voz, sé que está llorando.

—¡CORRE, DELLA! —le grito con más fuerza aún al ver que el muto va a atacarla. Ella me dirige una última mirada de resignación y corre sin mirar atrás.

El muto empieza a demostrar señales de ir tras ella, pero vuelvo a llamar su atención lanzándole unas cuantas piedras. El muto, irritado, vuelve al fondo extendiendo sus garras para dar un golpe definitivo. Consigo esquivar el golpe por pocos segundos. Cuando el muto ve que su ataque ha fallado, intenta voltearse pero consigo montarme en su espalda y clavar mi cuchillo en su cuello, regalándole un tajo donde debería haber cortado alguna vena o arteria. El muto grita de dolor y agita todo su cuerpo haciendo que caiga torpemente al suelo. Me permito unos segundos de descanso, pero para lo que veo me deja horrorizado del miedo: el muto se ha sacado ambos cuchillos y, donde estos se habían clavado, solo quedan pequeñas cicatrices.

No tengo escapatoria. Nadie le puede ganar a esta cosa. Tendría que darle un golpe con algo como una lanza o un arco, pero… solo me queda un cuchillo. Trago saliva profundo y me dispongo a utilizar mi último as, la baza definitiva.

Corro lo más rápido que puedo hacia afuera de la cueva y llego a la pequeña zona de nieve y piedras que acompaña a nuestro refugio. Hay dos caminos, uno hacia arriba que Della y yo no nos atrevimos a realizar y uno hacia abajo, hacia la Cornucopia y al bosque. Finalmente, la zona está delimitada de un lado por un gran risco, que lleva a un barranco de piedras filosas. Una muerte instantánea.

El muto no tarda en llegar hasta mí. Veo por última vez el camino que lleva hacia a la Cornucopia y me pregunto cómo estará Della. Por Dios, deseo que ella gane estos malditos Juegos. Pero ahora me tengo que asegurar de eliminar una gran amenaza para ella, aunque eso también incluya al resto de tributos. El muto, dispuesto a rematarme, lanza un zarpazo hacia mi pecho mientras yo le lanzo mi último cuchillo hacia la frente. Ambos damos en nuestro objetivo y nos volvemos un mar de gritos y lamentos. Acabamos los dos en el piso, el más cerca del abismo. Intento pararme pero no lo consigo. Esta vez el muto parece que también le cuesta volverse a poner de pie, pero me decepciono al notar que aún está vivo. Sin embargo, veo nuevamente a un muto tembloroso, que no parece notar la poca distancia que lo separan del borde del abismo.

Consigo ponerme de pie en último momento. Ahora soy yo quien va a tomar la iniciativa de atacar, no él. El parece descolocado por que sea yo quien lo ataque, pero me espera con unas ganas morbosas. Sin embargo, yo no pretendo golpear su cuerpo. Pateo con ganas una de sus piernas haciendo que pierda un poco el equilibrio por un segundo. Aprovecho este momento y, con mis últimas fuerzas, lo embisto con un cabezazo desproporcionado. El no ve venir esto y ambos caemos. Pero no llegamos al piso, por lo que sonrío internamente ya que esta batalla ya está terminada. Ambos moriremos, pero si se trata de salvar y ayudar a Della, estoy dispuesto a todo.

—Tú puedes —susurro para mí mismo.

Por favor, Della, gana.

Cierro los ojos y espero el golpe definitivo. En mi oscuridad, veo una pequeña luz blanca. ¿Será aquella luz del túnel de la vida? Si lo es, no demuestro interés alguno. La escena cambia, ahora me veo a mí y a Della bailando una canción lenta, en una pista de baile desierta. De repente, suena lo que diría que es una música tétrica, pero al mismo tiempo diría que gloriosa. El golpe finalmente llega pero la música no me abandona. Todo suena como… una oda a la muerte.

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el capi! A mí me encantó escribirlo. Les recuerdo que Della es propiedad de Bermone y para nada mía. ¡Un aplauso para ella! Por otra parte, la creación de la personalidad y la historia de Allen sí es propiedad de Freyja. Yo solamente encarno las fichas, dándole un cuerpo al alma, como dirían por ahí. ¡Aquí les dejo la ficha nueva! Un saludo, Twilli.**

**Personaje: **Mentor del Distrito 3.

**Nombre: **Brasin Caerio.

**Edad:** 28 años.

**Personalidad: **Inteligente y distraído por igual. Es una persona bastante apasionada, que en el fondo desea que todo salga bien. Sin embargo, es un poco hostil. Utiliza un léxico muy intrincado y se desespera con las personas que no lo entienden del todo. Es un poco frío, por lo que puede llegar hasta ser grosero con alguien sin darse cuenta. Intenta aprender muchos consejos de supervivencia para sus tributos, pero a veces por falta de práctica sus hipótesis terminan siendo erróneas, por lo que hasta el momento no ha podido traer a nadie con vida.

**Historia: **Un chico corriente del Distrito 3 que gracias a su ingenio e inteligencia consiguió alzarse con la victoria en su edición de los Juegos del Hambre. Como Vencedor, lleva un estilo de vida bastante extraño. Vive encerrado en su cuarto, aunque sus hermanos le hayan dicho que vaya a disfrutar sus riquezas. Su talento es el dibujo técnico, diseña edificios para el Capitolio. Este año, es mentor de la tributo de su distrito, Jianna Tziolis. Está curioso por ver su relación con ella.

**Frase random: **Niña, eres como una pequeña hada. Ya sabes, esas de los cuentos fantásticos. Posees la delicadeza y gracia de una, pero también puedes resultar molesta y chillona. Interesante comparación, ¿no lo crees?


	23. Búsqueda tenaz

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre son propiedad de Suzanne Collins y no de la persona encargada de este capítulo. Esta historia participa en el reto ''80 historias'' del foro El Diente de León. También, los capítulos de pueden tener contenido gore, así que ten cuidado al leer si eres sensible a este tipo de contenido.**

**Capítulo escrito por Stelle Lioncourt, retador Twilli Prince.**

* * *

**Búsqueda tenaz**

**Brasin Caerio. Distrito 3**

**28 años**

Con el correr de los años me he vuelto un psicótico, obsesionado con la misión de traer un nuevo vencedor al Tres, pero no ha resultado ser una tarea fácil. Tras mi victoria, Jakes Wheldon, el exrebelde que hacía de mentor para mi distrito, se suicidó; tenía seis años tratando de salvar al menos a un chico y supongo que, al cumplir su cometido, se dio por vencido. Yo ya me acerco al doble de tiempo, pero no he perdido la esperanza ni la determinación. Además, hay algo que tengo que agradecer al Capitolio, la buena voluntad con la que me reciben en las universidades, donde me he avocado en los últimos años a estudiar técnicas de supervivencia que me permitan aconsejar a mis chicos. No es un secreto que en el Tres nos sobra ingenio, pero la carencia de contacto real con la naturaleza es una gran desventaja.

Desde que subieron a la plataforma, tras ser cosechados, me conciencié en que mis tributos de este año son tan prometedores como los otros 22 púberes que he mentorizado en los años previos, y que esta vez los resultados serán diferentes. Y, al conocerlos en estos días, me doy cuenta de que el chico es talentoso en razonamiento lógico y ella, además de linda, tiene una magnífica capacidad de adaptación. Además, en esta ocasión no estoy dispuesto a perderlos a ambos, aún no me decanto por ninguno en particular, el tiempo lo dirá, por ahora les he sugerido formar una alianza. En aquellos años en que los chicos son incompatibles entre sí me es más difícil apoyarlos por igual y me veo forzado a seleccionar precipitadamente.

Afortunadamente no es el caso de Jianna y Matthew, estos días de convivencia he notado que forman un equipo interesante, ella es impulsiva, aguerrida y de armas tomar, Matthew es más mesurado y logran equilibrarse mutuamente.

…

En el comedor vuelven a estar dispuestos montones de deliciosa comida, sin embargo, Matthew y Jianna parecen absortos en sus propios pensamientos. Nove, por su parte, no ha vuelto a aparecer, anoche ha vuelto a tener esos horribles presentimientos que la acosan, al abrazar a Matthew luego de que Venus barriera el piso con él en la entrevista. Mis chicos no entendieron de qué iba la cosa, pero por alguna razón están sobrecogidos.

Entiendo que en pocas horas se hará el lanzamiento, pero apenas ayer eran otros, solo espero que sea el efecto Andros. De todas maneras me aseguro de que coman bien y beban suficiente líquido, ambos quedarán en manos de los estilistas en breve, pero la tensión parece aumentar. De pronto Jianna, que se ve incómoda con la situación, lanza:

—¿No te conté que anoche nos aliamos con la chica del Once?

—¿Sin consultarme? ¿Qué les hace pensar que será de utilidad?

—Bueno —responde Matthew en su lugar—, has insistido en que es importante reconocer qué llevarnos a la boca y qué no… Y ni a mí ni a Jianna se nos da eso, por más que hemos pasado la mayoría de los entrenamientos en la estación de botánica.

—Además, la chica es muy chula… es inteligente, hábil, una de las mayores… y la única que nos aceptó —concluye Jianna a la defensiva.

—Niña —le digo disimulando el sarcasmo—, eres como una pequeña hada. Ya sabes, esas de los cuentos fantásticos. Posees la delicadeza y gracia de una, pero también puedes resultar molesta y chillona. Interesante comparación, ¿no lo crees?

—Las monedas tienen dos caras, querido —repone, conservando la calma ante mi puya.

—Bueno, la verdad se han adjudicado un par de puntos por iniciativa. Pero tú —le digo a Matthew señalándolo— mantén los ojos bien abiertos, no te dejes llevar siempre por Jianna, debes equilibrar su impulsividad con tu lógica y raciocinio. Y ya vayan a sus habitáculos, sus estilistas los estarán viniendo a buscar en breve. Suerte...

…

No puedo negar que me desespera no ser más que un mero espectador, no poder avisarles del peligro. Ashton y yo estamos de pie frente al monitor principal, prácticamente con las manos atadas a la espalda, aún no hemos recibido suficientes patrocinios para serles de utilidad. Fue una burla de los diseñadores de este año colocarle a los tributos un atuendo casi ornamental, prácticamente inútil, que deja al descubierto las extremidades, inspirado en los pueblos primitivos que habitaron el África, confeccionados en yute tejido, incluso las zapatillas. La Arena por su parte es un desierto extenso, con algunos pocos oasis que suponen la vida o la muerte para los tributos.

Al fin nuestros chicos encontraron un refugio del inclemente sol pero, en el estado de conmoción en que se encuentran tras escapar de forma inverosímil del baño de sangre, no han notado las escurridizas serpientes que les rodean. El joven mentor del Once, que todavía está en edad de estar en la cosecha, respira erráticamente, mientras vemos cómo la silueta de la serpiente, resaltada en la pantalla, pero perfectamente camuflada con la vegetación en el oasis, se acerca al tobillo desnudo de Fedra. Tras recibir la picadura del animal, la chica suelta un alarido y cae inconsciente.

Entonces Matthew logra distinguir como otros reptiles serpentean a su alrededor y sus orbes se entrecierran al reconocer una liana que no es tal, pero cuando trata de apartarla con la rama que utiliza de bastón, el animal pica a Jianna en el hombro y la chica cae tal como Fedra. Entonces Matthew, quizá movido por la culpa, toma una decisión cuestionable: con sus propios labios extrae el veneno de la herida de su compañera y lo escupe a un lado.

Simultáneamente los mutos parecen darse por satisfechos cuando suena el primer cañonazo y empiezan a desaparecer enterrándose fugazmente en la arena.

Jianna recobra el conocimiento, pero a su lado Matthew se torna azul y se petrifica de una manera totalmente antinatural. Ninguno dice nada, aunque la mirada de ambos se entrelaza en aquel último instante. A mi lado Ashton llora silenciosamente, dejándose caer sobre la silla más cercana, de nuevo el Once ha perdido a sus chicos demasiado pronto. Mientras, en la arena, Jianna abre los ojos de par en par cuando resuena el segundo cañón y comprende que se ha quedado sola, sin aliados, a apenas unas horas del lanzamiento.

* * *

**Brasin Caerio es de la autoría de Joy Hamato, mientras que Jianna Tziolis pertenece a Freyja at Folkvangr y Nove Ulle es de ambas; Venus Andros, por su parte, es de Elenear28. El resto de implicados en este capítulo van por cortesía de la pluma de quien les escribe, Stelle Lioncourt.**

**Ficha para el siguiente capítulo:**

**Personaje**: Tributo femenino del Distrito 11.

**Edad: **16 años.

**Personalidad**: Desconfiada, altanera, rebelde, curtida por la vida, no mide lo que dice, no se contiene, su actitud hizo que se ganara varios enemigos durante su estadía en el Capitolio.

**Historia**: Su madre alcohólica se prostituía para poder costearse el vicio, ella es fruto del oficio de su madre, por lo cual no se sabe quien es su padre. Cuando tenía tres años su abuela la rescata de la indiferencia de su madre, se la lleva a vivir con ella, pero en cuanto tiene la fuerza suficiente para cargar una cesta de fruta la obliga a emplearse en las plantaciones para pagar su sustento. Desde temprana edad se da cuenta de que nada es gratis en la vida. Quienes conocen su origen a menudo se lo echan en cara de malas maneras, a lo cual aprendió a responder de peores formas, para defenderse. Fue cosechada, durante el entrenamiento no hizo aliados, a pesar de ello logra convertirse en finalista.

**Frase Random**: Poco importa lo que tramen, no les dejaré derrotarme.


End file.
